


Your Past Is Linked To My Future

by Gaybacon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Actual plot, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Romantic Comedy, non-crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybacon/pseuds/Gaybacon
Summary: Hansuke and Hisoka were childhood friends but due to some events Hanuske had to leave him behind, now years have passed and he hopes to see his friend and reminiscence about the past and catch up with what has been going on in his life. Many things have changed and feelings are discovered when they meet again. What does the future hold for them? Read to find out.





	1. Hansuke

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will introduce Hansuke and give a bit of insight to what his connection is to Hisoka.

"Hisoka, when will I see you again?" Hansuke looked at the stars, as he sat on the grass. "Are you even alive?" Hansuke decided to walk back into his house and make something to eat. It had been a busy day and he was hungry, after all skipping meals wasn't exactly healthy. He would eat, bathe and then go to sleep. Years had passed since ha had last seen Hisoka and luckily after all this time he hadn't forgotten, hopefully he could say the same about the latter.

' _I hope you are alive, I just can't help thinking that time will bring us together once more and we can reminiscence about the past and talk about our lives since we last saw each other…'_

…

Hansuke had finished eating dinner and took a bath. He was tired but he couldn't sleep, he shifted in bed uncomfortably. His mind was restless but he couldn't really figure out why. There was a little voice in the back of his mind screaming that he was forgetting something important but he couldn't put his finger on what he was forgetting.

"Think, think!" he rolled around on his bed, forgetting that it was bed and not the floor, it was only a king sized bed and he could only roll on the bed for so long before he-

THUMP!

"Shit!" Hansuke sat stood up rubbing his butt and got back on the bed. "Stay still idiot!"

' _Stay still idiot?'_ that phrase was triggering a memory but it was too blurry for him to tell what it was exactly.

' _Stay still idiot. Stay still idiot. Ah, stay still idiot!'_  it was something he had said to Hisoka before.

_**~flashback~** _

_Hisoka was trying to teach Hansuke how to fish with his hands, it was surely a bad idea but he had nothing better to do. If he had thought things twice he would have chosen another activity to pass the time with his idiotic friend but he wanted to have some fun and get some food while he was at it, so this seemed like the best option._

_Both boys stood before a river looking at the water flowing slowly away from them. It was mid-autumn and the leaves had changed colors and fallen off the tree branches. There were leaves spread everywhere on the ground and the sky was a light shade of gray. The sun was covered by light clouds making it seem as if it was late even if it was just slightly past ten in the morning._

" _Wait until there's a fish in sight, and when you see it just reach in and grab it. Make sure you're fast, otherwise we'll be here all day. " Hisoka made hand gestures pretending to quickly grab a fish from the air._

" _You didn't have to say the last part, I'm not dumb…" Hansuke pouted and he looked away from Hisoka's face._

" _What? Did I hurt your feelings or something~? " teased Hisoka poking Hansuke with a stick he had picked up when they were walking towards the river. It was on the dirt hidden amongst leaves._

" _Yes…" Hansuke said in a low tone and sniffled; Hisoka couldn't help but to roll his eyes. Not even Hansuke believed that crap._

" _Stop saying dumb things like that before I push you into the water. "_

" _Ok, I'm sorry." Hansuke looked at Hisoka "what now? You already "explained" how we were going to do this." Hisoka rolled his eyes when Hansuke made quotation marks with his fingers and he said 'explained' as if Hisoka hadn't done a good job trying to tell him what to do._

" _You're lucky I'm your friend otherwise I would have pushed you into the river a long time ago… "_

" _But you know I can't swim." Hansuke fake-pouted and looked at the floor turning his body away from Hisoka faking feeling hurt._

" _Yeah, yeah. Quit being dramatic, the fish will be disgusted and will go away. "_

" _That's rude!" Hansuke turned around and smiled at Hisoka while chuckling slightly._

" _So are you but I don't mention it~… " Hisoka smirked and looked at Hansuke in the eyes._

" _I hate you." Hansuke turned around and focused his gaze on the river looking for fish._

" _I love you too~. " Hisoka looked at the river as well, patting Hansuke's back to make him stop pouting._

" _Whatever…" Hansuke tried to concentrate, he saw a fish "quick catch it!" he grabbed Hisoka by the shoulder and shook him as he pointed excitedly at the fish._

" _Wait, where? " Hisoka was sure he had suffered slight brain trauma from being shaken by the teal-haired idiot._

" _There! Get it! Quick before it gets away!" Hisoka saw the yellow flash in the water and reached for it before it got away._

" _Yes! It's huge! We're not going to starve anymore!" Hisoka rolled his eyes at the idiotic remark. First of all they weren't ever going to starve, he had his mom and Hansuke had his dad to feed him. Second of all, the fish he had caught was only as long as his forearm, which wasn't exactly huge; he was only nine-years-old after all._

" _Ok, now it's your turn. You saw how I did it now you do it. " Hisoka sat down with the fish in his lap; they had forgotten to bring a container to place the fish in after all. 'Maybe I should have thought things through better… '_

…

_Hours had passed and still nothing had happened, Hisoka had seen plenty of fish pass by but every time Hansuke tried catching any of them he failed miserably. Hisoka grew impatient and started pacing back and forth with the fish still in his arms._

" _Stay still idiot!" Hansuke was very annoyed, it was bad enough that he hadn't caught anything in all this time but having Hisoka pacing behind him was really making him nervous, even more than he already was._

_**~End of flashback~** _

Hansuke was surprised he remembered all of that so clearly. That day had been relatively good considering how their childhoods had been. Even if he hadn't caught anything Hisoka didn't say anything and just shared the fish he had caught with him.

It had been something nice to remember but he didn't know why he had remembered it. Was it the familiar seasons? No, it was June and they were in summer not fall. Was it the food? No, he had chicken for dinner not fish. What was it? It had something to do with Hisoka, but what was it? June, June, June…

That's it! Hisoka's birthday was in June!

Wait what day was it today? Today was the fifth and if he remembered correctly Hisoka's birthday was sixth…

' _I almost forgot his birthday was tomorrow!'_ Hansuke jumped up in realization of what he had almost forgotten. But then he realized even if he did get his friend something, how would he give it to him if he didn't even know where he was?

' _This sucks…'_

And with that last though Hansuke went to sleep.

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Hisoka

"Another birthday spent alone… you'd think that after all these years I would have grown accustomed to it but I guess not." Hisoka rose from his bed and walked towards the restroom ready to take his daily shower.

Hisoka's mind was blank as he did his routine not realizing he had washed his body and hair and had already gotten out of the shower until he registered the feel of the cold tiles under his feet as he walked towards his closet drying his hair with a towel. It was early in the morning and even if the season was about to change to summer his mornings were cold due to him sleeping with the air conditioner on.

During his shower his mind was blank but now that the noise of the shower was gone his mind was flooding with thoughts of his past birthdays. Hisoka realized that his past five birthdays had been the same, him being alone is some apartment in a different city looking for something entertaining but in the end just spending the whole day indoors laying on his bed thinking of how screwed up his life was. It seemed like today wouldn't be any different.

Hisoka put on a pair of boxers and went to lie on his bed placing the towel where he planned to rest his head to prevent the bed from getting damp from his wet hair.

When he really thought about it, his life was kind of shit. Waking up he would usually look for someone to fight or maybe do something his "boss" wanted him to do, if he had nothing to do maybe he would volunteer to help Illumi with an assassination.

He killed people and he felt bad sometimes but nowadays he started to not care so much about it anymore, sure he knew it was fucked up but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, life was how it was supposed to be and he could live it however he pleased. It was entertaining for him so to hell with whatever anyone could think was wrong.

Hisoka chuckled, he remembered Chrollo once saying that the most precious things in life were free and that's why he stole them, which actually made sense, in some –slightly retarded– way. So if anyone can see things differently, then his way of doing things wasn't that different.

He remembered his birthdays before he joined the Phantom Troop or became the violent – in a sense – person he was today.

_**~Flashback~** _

_When he was younger he lived with his mother and he only had one friend. He remembered being a wild child, living in a small poor town hidden in some woods. There weren't any children his age so he didn't have any friends to spend his childhood with, well that was until a teal-haired snot nosed kid moved near him. At first Hisoka refused to leave his house trying to avoid the kid not knowing what to expect from him, for all he knew the teal-haired kid could be a weirdo that wouldn't leave him alone. And he was right in a sense, the kid was really naïve and hyper and he probably didn't know the evils the world held._

_When Hisoka finally mustered the courage – he decided that he probably shouldn't care about what could go wrong with meeting his neighbor even if it meant the guy was a weirdo – he left his house to go and play by climbing trees or try to do something that might stop him from being bored – the poor kid had re-read the same book five times while he had been inside, that probably meant that it was more or less time for him to leave the house._

_Hisoka walked along the branches of some trees testing his balance – his mother had told him plenty times no to do that because he could get hurt but he never listened, he was confident in his skill and if by any chance he would actually get hurt he knew his mother would just scold him and then patch him up._

_Hisoka quickly jumped and shifted his weight so he could land on the branch in a handstand, as he landed he heard some dead leaves being crushed under the weight of footsteps. Hisoka pretended no to hear anything and quickly landed on his feet. Before he could make a run for it someone spoke up._

" _Oh, that's cool!" Hisoka cringed and slowly turned his body to face the owner of the voice looking down from the treetops to the floor where the kid was._

" _Yeah…" the little weirdo was a small kid – about five years old – with teal hair that was sort of short but still long (but still too short to be called medium… you know what I mean…?)He had big teal eyes and his face was dirty and his clothes had dirt on them – he was probably playing before he found Hisoka. Hisoka decided he didn't really feel an interest towards the kid, he was about to jump off the tree to head home when the little one spoke up._

" _What's your name?" his big baby blue eyes looked at Hisoka expectantly._

" _Hisoka." was his simple answer as he jumped off the tree and landed before the smaller boy._

" _Secretive, huh?" the smaller boy smirked, "that's a weird name, I bet you act like your name…" that remark got on Hisoka's nerves and being a little kid as well he decided to retort in a slightly angered manner._

" _Oh yeah? Well what's your name?" Hisoka raised a brow as if showing that he was waiting for an answer as he placed his hands on both hips and leaned over the smaller boy in a seemingly intimidating stance._

" _Hansuke." Was the little boy's self-assured response as he looked up to the taller boy with a smirk on his face; Hisoka just guffawed at the boy's answer._

" _Really, helpful friend? Talk about cheesy!" at that comment Hansuke became flustered, he didn't know how to reply to that. He didn't want to say anything else that might be rude because he had been the one to insult the other first, even if he had done it by accident._

" _Well, it kind of is, but I like it because it was my mom who named me." Hansuke's face started gaining a pink color as he said it but he didn't tear his eyes off Hisoka's._

" _Yup." Hisoka was in the middle of trying to walk away again when he heard Hansuke's small voice break the silence._

" _Also, sorry if I insulted you or your name, I didn't mean to." Hisoka's eyes widened a fraction before he turned on his heels and looked at Hansuke dumbfounded._

" _Come again?"_

" _I said I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you with my comments." Hisoka looked at Hansuke looking at him from head to toe. Maybe he wasn't the brat he thought he was._

" _Huh, no problem; you know, you're pretty mature for a five-year-old." Hisoka's eyes were back to normal as he walked to the teal haired brat. He was pouting for some reason. "What's wrong?"_

" _I'm not five…" Hansuke looked at the floor while still pouting. "I'm seven."_

" _Really, well, could have fooled me…"_

" _How old are you?"_

" _Nine."_

_**~End of flashback~** _

After talking that way for a while Hisoka and Hansuke started getting along and became closer with the passing of time.

It was not Hisoka's choice but that teal-haired brat snuck into his life and after that a bond was created from friendship that couldn't be broken, thanks to that friendship he lived in happiness for a couple of years until the teal-haired kid left and it all fell to shit.

Yes, there were years spent in happiness, those years for his birthday he received a large piece of gum from his mother and some candy from Hansuke, since they were poor that's all they could afford to get him, it wasn't luxurious but it was the thought that counted.

Those were the birthdays he missed but the past was in the past, it was nice to at least have the memories of what had been and to be able to remember those happy times. He knew he should have probably have let go of his past but he just couldn't bring himself to forget. He usually said he wasn't interested in his past but that was just something he told people that was also a reminder to himself to try to let go of those times. He lived a dark life now and it wasn't going to change anytime soon so it was better to give up hope.

He usually slept in during his birthday because those memories always flooded in and made him feel miserable, so what did he do?

Try to escape, like always.

The rest of the day he slept and slept wanting to escape the reality he had created for himself; he spent lots of time awake, observing people looking for new prey so getting lost of sleep probably wasn't a bad idea.

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Caramel City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SPOILERS! Turn back if you are not up to date with the manga regarding Hisoka or haven't finished the anime. But if you don't care about spoilers then good, but don't worry they aren't super specific just necessary details. And if your'e up to date with everything then good too!
> 
> Action awaits (no it's not lemon… be patient that will come up though *wink wink*) no I'm talking about fighting
> 
> Now without further ado, I present thee, Chapter 3!
> 
> Enjoy and see you at the end!

Hisoka had spent the last six months at Heavens Arena playing around being a floor master and all after defeating Gon – well he took some breaks to deal with Phantom Troupe missions and helped the boy at Greed Island between his rest times as well.

Although after helping Kurapika gather information on the Phantom Troupe he left the organization he still kept an eye on them. After finally leaving the Phantom Troupe he was free from having to do things he wasn't interested in. He was very disappointed that Chrollo didn't have his Nen but sooner than later the news of his ex-boss getting the Nen Kurapika had placed on him removed reached Hisoka. He was very excited about his broken toy being fixed. After waiting about two months the opportunity to fight Chrollo presented itself.

The results were disappointing but he couldn't complain, now he knew what the raven was capable of and now he had a goal instead of drifting by in life. Of course he wasn't going to dedicate twenty-four hours a day seven days of the week to his goal so he still waltzed around life looking for interesting prey.

He was currently staying at Caramel City; the city is located 6,453 kilometers to the east of Heavens Arena. Hisoka decided he wanted to be away from Heavens Arena for now; the place still pissed him off after all the shit that went down in there. Just thinking about it gave him urges to burn down the damn tower, but he'd rather not, it was too much of a drag.

Caramel City was a fairly calm place, there weren't any vehicles allowed in the city though. That was a good thing for Hisoka, that was the only reason he knew all the people that entered and left the city without having to make too many efforts, he had been in the same city for two weeks now and he was starting to get bored. In all that time he had only found two people worth fighting but when the time had come neither of them were up to his standards, it was very disappointing; he dirtied his hands with their blood for no reason.

* * *

It was morning and he decided to head to the entrance of the city to see if anyone interesting would arrive to Caramel City that day. He bought a pack of gum and sat at a bench under a tree near the entrance of the city, he wanted to be discreet about analyzing any interesting people. He didn't want to be hiding somewhere someone with awareness of their surroundings would find him and ruin the fun of hunting for him. As fun as it was to fight face to face with his prey, he also liked surprising his victims.

If in any case there was someone up to his standards that he could possibly fight, they would notice right away that he would be waiting somewhere hidden from the public eye, so using that kind of dumb tactics as he was reconnoitering would be no good and would scare off his prey.

He took out a piece of gum and plopped it in his mouth, grape flavored gum seemed appropriate at the moment. He sat there patiently waiting, blowing gum bubbles and loudly popping them, hearing people's pointless conversations as he waited for someone interesting to show up, although at this point he didn't have high hopes.

People were annoying, there were two women discussing their love lives, the younger girl was hopelessly in love with a guy named John. She though he was very handsome and very attractive; apparently the man was fairly tall and he had beautiful blue eyes, and he was also good listener which was a bonus for the girl.

This was useless information to Hisoka but it kept him entertained, somewhat, although he was curious if the man was a good fighter; he was bored and looking for a fight, maybe the person with those "beautiful blue eyes" would have better attributes for fighting than being a good listener. Hisoka chuckled, it was less than likely but the idea was certainly entertaining. As this thought crossed his mind a man crossed the city's gates.

Just by the way he held himself as he walked Hisoka could tell he was an experienced fighter, yet his aura seemed slightly too weak for his liking. Maybe he was doing it on purpose to keep people like him off himself, keeping this in mind Hisoka decided to follow him. This was the most promising opponent Hisoka had seen in the two weeks he had stayed at Caramel City.

The man had long teal colored hair that reached below his the back of his knees in an arc, his hair seemed well kept. The sides of his hair were longer than the middle creating a half moon curvature. He had bangs that reached the bottom of his face on one side but the other half of his bangs were neatly tied back in a nice braid keeping the right side of his face free of the obstruction from his hair. He wore a short-sleeved vermillion shirt-hoodie that was opened from the neck exposing his collarbones. He wore black slacks and some white shoes, pretty causal but it didn't look bad on him. His hands were covered by some black fingerless-gloves.

After a couple of minutes of following the teal haired man, the man didn't seem to notice at all that Hisoka was following him. All of the sudden the man took a turn into a part of the city where there were abandoned buildings, bad move. If they walked further into the area, soon no one would know about the fight that Hisoka was planning.

Hisoka jumped off the building he was standing on top of – since he decided that it would feel more fun to follow the man from above, not that the man would notice either way – and was ready to cut his back with a sharpened French playing card to incite the fight when all of the sudden he felt a strong heat emanate from the man's form.

He reflexively pulled back with the bungee gum he always kept attached to his feet and a surface in case of emergencies – he was used to doing that since he liked heights and playing around, it was safer for him that way – and landed a couple of feet away from the man. As soon as his feet touched the floor he saw a bright red light emanate from the teal-haired man's body, all of the sudden his body was covered in lava, but it only lasted a second before it was no longer visible. Hisoka knew that the lava was still there though. The skin on his knuckles was slightly burned from how close he almost came into contact with the other man's body.

"Alright, I don't like having my personal space invaded or my privacy threatened; this is your last chance to run." threatened the man without turning to face Hisoka. This made Hisoka very excited, finally a toy worth playing with!

"You knew I was following you~?" Hisoka clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, he was very eager to fight.

"Ever since I entered the city; even though you did a good job masking your presence there were some traces of bloodlust oozing from you, not much but enough to alert me." Hisoka was surprised, this was no ordinary prey, oh how enticing!

"Interesting~," Hisoka liked his lips, "now this should keep me entertained~." The man tensed up at Hisoka's words, but Hisoka knew that it was from anger not fear.

"I'll take that as a no to my proposal for you to leave, well I warned you…" The man turned to face Hisoka. Hisoka was just patiently waiting for the man to make a move. Suddenly the man's body once again was covered in the fiery substance; this time he didn't even bother to hide it, "Don't come bitchin' at me when your face melts off."

Hisoka took a fighting stance, it was fun when his opponents went straight for the action; he was curious to see if the man could back up his claims and prove to be a challenge.

Suddenly the man dashed toward Hisoka, a lava covered fist aimed for his face. Hisoka was planning on using his bungee gum to escape but the look in the man's face threw him off.

Unexpectedly the man's fist was no longer covered in the substance and he punched Hisoka straight on the side of his face with a bare fist. Hisoka's cheek was slightly scorched from the heat that had temporarily been emanated before it stopped completely and the bare fist made impact with his face.

"You fucking idiot!" the teal haired man exclaimed, he proceeded to kick Hisoka – who was just standing there dazed from his words – in the solar plexus causing him to fall ass first on the ground questioning what had just happened, "what is wrong with you! Ugh, I was about to burn your face off you idiot!"

The man was throwing a mini tantrum and Hisoka didn't know how to react, he suddenly seemed very similar to the ball of energy – known as Gon – he had encountered at the Hunter Exams. Hisoka just sat there on the floor confused waiting for the man to finish throwing his tantrum and offer and explanation.

"Dam nit Hisoka you imbecile!" Hisoka's eyes widened for a second questioning how the man knew his name. Wait a second, oh shit, the teal hair gave it all away. Now he knew who he had been trying to kill a second ago was.

"Hansuke?"

_**To be continued!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN!
> 
> Who remembered Hansuke's hair color and saw this coming? Congratulations to you~!
> 
> Well, how was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> If you like what you've been reading so far please leave me a comment and follow the story, don't forget to hit that Kudos button. Thanks for reading this far.


	4. Contract Hunter

Being a Contract Hunter had its perks, since Hansuke didn't know what he wanted to do specifically as a Hunter he decided to become a Contract Hunter. As a Contract Hunter he did odd jobs and got paid splendidly for it. An example of what his job consisted of was: getting asked to do important biological research on certain parts of the world where only Hunters had access to and in contrast to that sometimes was he was hired by rich people to control some dangerous animals that might invade their property and they aren't strong enough to get rid of the animal themselves, or the beast was too resilient to be controlled by normal strong people and they needed a Hunter to get the job done.

At the moment he was on a mission to deliver information on a missing person he had been asked to find, he had a clue on where the person was but the thing was that the person might have not been abducted or gotten lost, no, they might have run away or something of the like.

As soon as he entered the city he felt a heavy weight on him, as if some sort of beast with incredible thirst for blood was looking at him, making him his next prey. A shiver ran down Hansuke's back, something told him to act calm and keep his guard up. After a while from just walking the feeling that he was being observed went away, but for a second he sensed strong bloodlust and that made his skin become covered in goose bumps for a second before he calmed down.

'Ugh, so much for trying to have a calm day' Hansuke didn't have time to be playing around, time was money and right now his time was literally worth money since he had to deliver information. If someone wanted to bother him they would pay greatly for it.

He quickly decided to make a turn into a place that seemed deserted, if he was going to have to fight someone and might possibly have to kill them he didn't want to hurt any civilians or random by passers and he wanted to be discrete about the fight.

As he entered the place with only abandoned buildings around, he quickly heightened his senses making his perception of his surroundings stronger. He could sense a faint distinguished aroma that clearly didn't fit in with the surrounding smells, with the help of a wind gust he sensed a disturbance in the air above him which meant someone had jumped off somewhere high and had blocked the flow of the air, with that in mind, he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary but he knew something was there.

Using In, he masked his aura when he activated his Nen, quickly coating his body in lava. A thin layer of the substance surrounded his whole body so there were no weak spots vulnerable to attack. He didn't know where the attack would be aimed at or if he was actually going to be attacked from behind or if whoever was stalking him would have the guts to fight him face to face. But he needed to make sure he was protected and ready for anything to come. Besides, he didn't even know if the person who was going to attack him had Nen or not, and even if it was a small possibility – since only a select few people know about Nen – it was still possible.

* * *

He felt something almost make contact with his back, before it could meet with the skin of his back it pulled away. 'Smart move?' thought Hansuke as he knew that the person wouldn't hit him directly.

Hansuke stopped using In for a second, making the lava coating his body visible for a second before he quickly covered it up again. It was his way of warning whoever was smart enough to not attack him using hand to hand combat that he was protected, he was sure that whoever it might be knew Nen and could definitely use Zetsu. Hansuke knew because for a second as the person pulled away they stopped using Zetsu and he could sense their presence. He heard their light 'pat' on the floor as they landed behind him.

"Alright, I don't like having my personal space invaded or my privacy threatened; this is your last chance to run." Hansuke was tired with playing games, he had a mission to complete; if whoever was following him wanted to fight, he would gladly comply after completing his mission, but the fact that he was being stalked pissed him off.

"You knew I was following you~?" The cocky tone the man who was stalking him used pissed Hansuke off more than he already was.

"Ever since I entered the city; even though you did a good job masking your presence there were some traces of bloodlust oozing from you, not much but enough to alert me." Hansuke tried staying calm and collected as he spoke to the man, keeping a cold façade on.

"Interesting~," answered the man in a sickly sweet tone, "now this should keep me entertained~." This made Hansuke tense, he was about to lose all the self-restraint he still had.

"I'll take that as a no to my proposal for you to leave, well I warned you…" Hansuke turned to face his stalker. A neon pink-haired man was just patiently waiting for Hansuke to make a move. Hansuke's body once again was covered in the fiery substance; this time he didn't even bother to hide it, "Don't come bitchin' at me when your face melts off." Hansuke took a fighting stance. Suddenly all the self-restraint Hansuke possessed was thrown out the window.

Swiftly Hansuke dashed toward the neon pink-haired man, he aimed a lava covered fist at his face. Hansuke expected the man to jump away when his fist would get too close to his face – it was a hunch but that was the kind of feeling the man was giving him. But it seemed that he would wait to escape at the last minute.

Since Hansuke was planning to 'melt off' the man's face, he decided to finally pay attention to the man's features before offing him. That was when he saw it. Hansuke's eyes widened and his throat dried. That sight was too much for him.

His eyes,  _THOSE_  eyes, the same eyes that lingered in his memories, it was him. It was Hisoka. Those golden eyes, he could recognize them anywhere, even if they were different now. The light in them was gone, they seemed duller but Hansuke knew that they were the same eyes.

Hansuke quickly removed all Nen from his attack and punched Hisoka on the jaw, not anymore with the intent to kill, but still want to slightly hurt him.

"You fucking idiot!" Hansuke exclaimed as he proceeded to kick Hisoka. Hisoka stood there dazed just looking at him as if he didn't know what to do. Next Hansuke kicked him in the solar plexus causing him to fall ass first on the ground. "What is wrong with you?! Ugh, I was about to burn your face off you idiot!" Hansuke was so frustrated at how close he had been to hurting Hisoka, why had the man tried to kill him in the first place?

Hansuke was throwing a mini tantrum and Hisoka seemed to not care sitting on his ass staring at him from the ground.

"Dam nit Hisoka you imbecile!" Hisoka's eyes widened for a second but Hansuke didn't care. He was desperately pulling his hair making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hansuke?" asked Hisoka from below staring at him in disbelief. What was he looking at exactly? Was he hallucinating?

"Who else!" Hansuke threw his arms up at the air exaggeratingly, "Ugh, it's been so long!" Hansuke's eyes were starting to sting, tears threatening to fall. He put his hand on his face, this all seemed so unrealistic and it was too much for him to process at the moment.

Hisoka wanted to pinch himself, Hansuke was standing before him. Many years had passed and Hisoka hadn't heard a word about Hansuke as if he had vanished from the face of the earth. And there he was now, standing before him, the same Hansuke from all those years ago. Hansuke was smiling at him and with teary eyes; it looked as if tears would spill from his eyes in any second.

Hansuke fell to his knees and hugged Hisoka. Tears spilled from his eyes as he held on to him tightly, as if he was afraid that he would vanish into a gust of wind if he didn't hold on securely enough. Hisoka just sat there shocked before he responded reciprocating the gesture and hugged Hansuke lightly, a warm feeling spreading through him. He could feel Hansuke's heart hammering in his chest and he realized that he was in the same condition, his heart beat roughly in his own chest. At the moment he found himself very happy, happier than he had been in years. Not normal happy, the type of happy when you win money, but the kind of happy when you know you are no longer alone and that there is someone there for you that has your back;  _that_  sort of happy.

Hansuke broke the hug – thinking of not letting it become too awkward – and rose to his feet. He reached a hand out to Hisoka to help him up, wiping some stray tears with the back of his other hand while he was at it. Hisoka took his hand and stood with him not knowing what to say. Hansuke decided to break the silence.

"I need to finish a mission, come with me we can catch up on all these years at my house." Hansuke grabbed Hisoka's hand and quickly walked excitedly dragging him along in a direction to head out of the area of abandoned buildings to back into the city.

Hansuke abruptly stopped walking and let go of Hisoka's hand. He turned around to face Hisoka, his smile now gone; a look Hisoka couldn't decipher present in his teal eyes.

"Wait do you have a place here or do you mind me bringing you along or something…" the longer Hansuke spoke the quieter his voice grew, he didn't want to force Hisoka to do anything he didn't want to do. They had just encountered each other again a couple of minutes ago. He realized he was being pushy from being so excited about seeing Hisoka after such a long time, he was just so happy to have found him.

Hisoka stood silent for a moment not knowing why the mood had changed so suddenly, but then he remembered that he was with Hansuke. He was a considerate person and he wouldn't force him into something he didn't want to do. Hisoka broke the silence that had suddenly enveloped them.

"No I'll come with you." He warmly smiled at Hansuke and the ladder seemed to relax.

"Great!" Hansuke grabbed Hisoka's hand once again and started dragging him along again, his mood seeming to quickly return to how it had been a moment ago, "Oh, I have so much to tell you! You have to tell me what you've been doing all this time too!" Hisoka smiled as he was being pulled along, it almost seemed as the good old days, almost.

_**To be continued!** _


	5. Apartment

As they walked down the street towards Hansuke's destination Hansuke let go of Hisoka's hand and they started talking to break the silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it seemed appropriate to try to start catching up with each other since they hadn't seen each other in years.

"So what were you doing trying to kill me while completing a mission?" Asked Hisoka eyeing Hansuke curiously, he didn't mean it as if questioning Hansuke's intentions but he wanted to start conversation and know if Hansuke had though he had been worthy prey before knowing who he really was.

"Perks of the job I guess," Hansuke shrugged, the irony in his words very noticeable, "It's not the first time someone has tried to kill me as I'm heading to complete a mission… so I though defending myself would be in order…~" he said it jokingly elbowing Hisoka lightly as they walked.

"Oh, I assumed you just thought I looked like interesting prey." Hisoka looked to the side of the street seeming uninterested all of the sudden.

"If that's so, then why were you stalking me?" Hansuke eyed him and Hisoka looked further to the side trying to avoid his gaze, "Well?" Hansuke nudged Hisoka pressing the man to give him an answer. Hisoka looked at Hansuke but didn't answer. That got on Hansuke's nerves.

"Come on, I answered you, now you answer my question." whined Hansuke as he shook Hisoka's shoulder.

"I'm glad you haven't changed," said Hisoka brushing off Hansuke's actions, "It's just that I get bored and when that happens I randomly look for strong opponents, sometimes the fights escalate and they die, well if they die then they die. I don't really think about the consequences." Hisoka said it as if he had been talking about buying groceries and that made Hansuke's eye twitch in annoyance.

"You can't be randomly fighting people and killing them for no reason, even if they're dumb like me and jump into a fight!" Hansuke reprimanded Hisoka but the magician couldn't bring himself to care, it had always been like this; Hansuke being the nagging mom and he was the reckless brat, they complemented each other like that.

"Ok." Hisoka answered blankly letting Hansuke know that he didn't care about his opinion.

Hansuke just squirmed frustrated as he walked alongside Hisoka; it always entertained Hisoka seeing his friend flustered and knowing it was because of him, he was older than Hansuke so the younger never went against him for that fact and when he tried Hisoka would just tease him and pull the 'I'm older so it doesn't matter' card, and the teal-haired kid always bought that and didn't question him. That's why they never had big fights, they would always spar but other than that nothing too serious, not counting Hansuke occasionally flicking him on the forehead or making similar gestures towards him.

Hisoka couldn't help but to smile as he saw the man next to him trying to hold himself back from hitting him, he'd always been so cute and teasable.

"What's so funny?" asked Hansuke irked at the neon-haired man cheekily smiling.

"Oh, it's just that you're still so cute after all these years~…" Hisoka said it in the way that he knew would make Hansuke blush madly and become incredibly embarrassed.

"Yeah, well you're still that weirdo that thinks I'm a baby even though in just two years younger." Hansuke scoffed a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "But I'm glad you haven't changed…" a nostalgically warm smile adorned his mouth as he happily walked forward almost at his destination. The last part he whispered but Hisoka's sharp ears picked it up as clearly as if Hansuke would have whispered it in his ears.

Hisoka smiled, a different smile; this time not a cocky smile or a content smile, but a sad smile, because contrary to Hansuke's belief, he  _had_  changed, greatly.

And he knew that Hansuke might not like the kind of person he grew up to be. But at the same time he couldn't bring himself to care, he was just glad he was able to see the person who helped him stay sane in the past one last time. For all he knew after Hansuke's mission, when he would take him to his house and they would speak, he would tell him all the truth no matter how cruel or disgusting it would sound – because Hansuke was the only person he wanted to like him for who he really was – and he would leave without a protest if Hansuke decided to kick him out of his house. It was harsh but it wasn't a false possibility, he had it coming. He knew one of these days all the things he did would catch up with him and he would suffer yet again a great loss.

But for now he enjoyed the company for as long as he could, before reality could catch up to him.

* * *

"Ok, we're here," said Hansuke stopping before some large gates, "You can either wait out here or come inside with me and wait outside the boss's office." Hansuke didn't want to leave Hisoka outside the gates because it seemed very cruel but yet again he still remembered kid Hisoka telling him he was "shy around strangers" back when they were little. And he wanted to respect that.

"I'll come with." Was Hisoka's answer, he was still mulling over having to tell Hansuke everything after he completed his mission – well it's not that he was being forced to, it was his choice but still. At the moment he just wanted to spend time with his childhood friend before the inevitable end.

"Great!" Hansuke pushed the gates open and walked in confidently Hisoka following him closely.

This place was obviously a mansion which was not where he expected Hansuke to 'Turn in a mission', but yet again he also knew Illumi who worked with rich people and he sometimes took Hisoka with him to do missions so this wasn't completely out of the ordinary for Hisoka.

As they walked inside the mansion Hisoka saw many butlers occupied with different chores but none of them seemed as threateningly as what Illumi had described his butlers to be. Illumi's butlers were all skilled and strong people that looked frightening – to normal people – but these butlers looked weak and their auras seemed normal. He still remembered fighting Gotoh, even if it had been entertaining, he was only entertained and challenged halfway through the match. Although he had to give him credit for being a challenge. The man seemed very professional with his suit and glasses and neatly styled hair, heck he even spoke formally, but that was the only similarities he shared with these butlers, which probably made him better than other butlers.

As he looked around he saw many portraits with different people. There was a person that showed up the most, it was a fair skinned young looking woman. The woman's hair was very beautiful, her golden locks cascading past her shoulders only reaching slightly under her elbows. Her eyes were warm and a nice shade of violet, she seemed content in all the pictures.

Hisoka lost himself in the different portraits, out of nowhere – for Hisoka at least – Hansuke stopped before large double doors, clearly marking an important room of the mansion, maybe it was a study or office.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." Hansuke was about to push the doors open before he quickly turned to look at Hisoka "don't do anything stupid." With that said Hansuke entered the room chuckling. The unimpressed look Hisoka gave him reminded him of when they were younger.

* * *

After reporting to Hansuke's boss the information he had found on the missing person Hansuke walked with Hisoka through Caramel City. Once again silence enveloped them as they continued their stroll.

"Do you have a place in Caramel City?" Hansuke piped up calmly shaking Hisoka out of his trance.

"A cheap apartment, I wasn't planning on staying here longer than tonight." Hisoka shrugged as he looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set; time had sure flown by.

"Let's pick up your clothes and belongings then." Hansuke smiled, "where were you planning on going after Caramel City anyway?" Hisoka shifted his gaze from the setting sun to Hansuke.

"Nowhere specific, just wherever fate would take me." Hisoka said in a laid back tone. To that Hansuke snickered and Hisoka frowned, "what?"

"Nothing, it just sounds so cheesy and poetic." Hansuke explained and Hisoka rolled his eyes, "I sometimes forget how formally you talk, so eccentric." Hisoka didn't talk back and Hansuke felt the need to add to his comment.

"Even your outfit looks eccentric; do you always wear stuff like that?" Hansuke snickering once again, he could be immature at times.

"Only in public, otherwise I'm naked at home." Clarified Hisoka not really caring about their current conversational topic, why was he questioning his clothing? Well sometimes he was naked but that was only after his showers or at night when he slept otherwise he wore boxers and sweatpants.

Hansuke blushed slightly at the declaration from his friend; well that certainly was a rather unusual comment from Hisoka.

"Are you serious?" asked Hansuke in a joking manner, Hisoka looked at him unfazed and answered calmly.

"Why would I lie? Besides it's much more comfortable." It was, well at least for him he had nothing to hide and he wasn't ashamed to be walking around looking like the day he was born.

"Well then," Hansuke looked at the path ahead, "we all have different tastes. I like being comfortably clothed at home and nakedness is awkward as far as I know."

"Right."

Hansuke remembered that they had to pick up Hisoka's things before they left Caramel City and then he remembered he didn't know exactly where Hisoka was staying, were they even going in the right direction? Hisoka was following him so maybe they weren't; knowing Hisoka the man probably wouldn't care if they were going in the opposite direction or were walking in the side of town farthest from his apartment.

Hansuke was about to ask Hisoka the specific location of where he was staying when he noticed he was alone. He quickly turned around but couldn't see the man anywhere in sight, as he turned he felt paper rustle inside the pocket on his hoodie.

_**To be continued!** _


	6. Sandwich

Hansuke reached into his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper, he unfolded it quickly; he knew that it probably said where Hisoka was or it would give him some sort of explanation or clue on what was going on.

Once Hansuke opened the paper he looked at the first sentence written on it, it read: ' _Look Up~.'_

As Hansuke looked up he saw nothing, if he was being honest he was hoping the neon-pink haired weirdo would somehow actually be above him – most likely hanging off a pole somewhere on a building – but to his surprise he was still nowhere to be seen. He decided to read the next sentence,  _'I bet you looked up…'_

Hansuke rolled his eyes. As he read the paper he read it with Hisoka's voice in his mind and it was really annoying, his brain had for some reason read the sentence the same way it would have sounded if Hisoka had said it, in an irritating syrupy – not to mention teasingly – manner; the man seriously hadn't changed in all those years.

Hansuke gave the next sentence a try, it read:  _'My apartment wasn't in the direction you were walking in'_ Hansuke smacked his forehead annoyed before he continued reading  _'stop that; it'll leave a bruise'_ Hansuke bit his lip – he was going to scream something incredibly rude – how did Hisoka manage to be so cheeky? He continued reading;  _'hopefully you didn't cuss, it's not very appropriate behavior'_  Hansuke was really close to setting the little paper on fire with his Nen,  _'As I was saying, my apartment is somewhere in the other side of the city, I'll go get my things and will catch up somehow, keep walking. I'll see you soon.'_ Hansuke would have protested and insisted in going along with Hisoka, but the man yet again was nowhere in sight, so he couldn't voice him his complaints. Maybe that was why he left without informing him about it face to face.

Disregarding Hisoka's wishes Hansuke turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction of Caramel City's gates, he turned right on the first chance he had into a main street. From his experience – on doing lucky guesses – he knew right is always right, as in correct. Besides it always worked when he got lost, and it's not like he just randomly chose that direction; if he kept going in that direction he was bound to find some cheap apartments which seemed to be where Hisoka was staying. He did say he was staying at "A cheap apartment," and said, "I wasn't planning on staying here longer than tonight." So that seemed to be a big hint to where to go and look for him.

As he walked he used Zetsu to enhance his senses, he would have used En but the problem with that was that it was very tiring and draining of Nen and it wasn't as useful to him because the radius he could expand it to wasn't that large. He was probably taking unnecessary extra precautions but Hisoka was notorious for disappearing without a trace.

He sniffed the air and recognized a usual aroma, it was Hisoka's, yes it was the same smell from when he had been fighting Hisoka earlier. It was faint though, so he had to hurry before the wind would carry it somewhere else or mix it with some other scent.

As he walked he remembered how good Hisoka was at playing hide and seek when they were little. He somehow always managed to sneak up on him and scare him, that wasn't even how hide and seek was supposed to be played but he still somehow managed to make it more interesting. Now when Hisoka was the one seeking it was a different story, he was forced to always be on the move; otherwise the game wouldn't really last past the sixty seconds he forced him to wait before going and looking.

For some odd reason Hisoka was really good at finding him, maybe he was always cheating. Maybe he was just really good at finding him or maybe his hiding places were always too obvious, for whatever reason it might be he was just never as good at playing hide and seek as Hisoka was.

Maybe that's what they were playing at the moment, who knows…

…

Hansuke had been walking for what felt like hours, it had been approximately fifteen minutes, when all of the sudden he smelt smoke. It wasn't tobacco like cigarettes but the smoke of burning wood.

'Shit,' Hansuke looked up and saw indeed a trail of smoke emanating from one of the buildings nearby. Looking for Hisoka had to wait apparently, he might have to go and help people. Hansuke ran towards the burning apartments and saw Hisoka calmly walking out the front door while people ran out around him in panic. The man was calmly eating a sandwich, not just any sandwich though, there was an arm attached to it. Hansuke sprinted towards Hisoka.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Hansuke exasperated by the way Hisoka was calmly walking while people around him were running for their lives, "and what is that!" Hansuke pointed at the arm Hisoka was holding.

"It's a prosthetic limb." Answered Hisoka calmly before he took another bite off the sandwich, he really seemed not to care about what was going on around him, at all.

"Where did you get it and why do you have it?" asked Hansuke irked seeming to forget the building engulfed in flames in front of him and the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"Well, setting a building on fire can make a man hungry and-" Hisoka spoke as he took another bite.

"You what!?" shouted Hansuke not believing his ears.

"I set a building on fire," calmly answered Hisoka and took another bite, "you didn't let me finish explaining, now as I was saying; I had finished setting my room on fire," Hansuke started glaring at him, "don't look at me like that, you'll get wrinkly." Stated Hisoka bored as he kept walking.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this I need to help put out the fire and save the people." Hansuke started walking towards the building on fire and Hisoka stopped walking.

"Don't bother, there's no one in there, they all fled; they had enough time since the fire started on the top floor in my room." Hansuke stopped walking and looked at Hisoka incredulously.

"Why would you do such a thing?" there was no need to set the apartments of those people on fire.

"I did that man a favor, that place was falling apart and it was a no longer safe place; he was charging those people too much for the bad quality of living because he couldn't afford to keep the place." Hisoka took another bite, "now he has the chance to claim the insurance money from the building and he can retire somewhere and not worry about that place or rebuild it and make it a better place this time." Hansuke gave him another dirty look.

"What about those people, where are they supposed to live now?" demanded Hansuke as he gave Hisoka a dirty look, surely he didn't think of that.

"Calm down, no families lived there only some drug dealers and gang members; those people brought nothing but trouble to this city." Hansuke calmed down slightly knowing no one got hurt and that there were no families left without a home, "there are also plenty of other places to live around the city."

"Ok, but why do you have that thing with you?" asked Hansuke as he pointed at the arm Hisoka was holding one last time feeling very tired all of the sudden. The man was driving him nuts just like the old times except this time it was very weird.

"Well, as I was saying before you started reprimanding me and asking questions…" Hansuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Hisoka continued explaining pretending he hadn't noticed, "I set my room on fire and headed downstairs to the exit, I passed by the doorman and he was holding a very tasty looking sandwich," Hisoka took another bite of the sandwich and smiled at Hansuke when he saw that the teal-haired man was looking at him in disbelief, "so I took it."

"Was it necessary to take that poor man's arm?" Hansuke crossed his arms as they walked away from the still burning building.

"Hey at least I didn't kill the old man, I was hungry and wanted his sandwich so I took it," Hisoka finished the sandwich and decided to scratch his back with the prosthetic arm's hand before he threw the arm somewhere to the side and kept walking, "in my defense I took his arm because he hit me with a broom." Hisoka picked at his teeth with the nail of his pinky finger, there was nothing there but he just wanted to highlight how much he didn't care and annoy Hansuke while he was at it.

"Can you at least explain what you were doing properly?" asked Hansuke finally giving up on making Hisoka feel ever so slightly ashamed for his actions.

"Let me start over then," Hisoka smiled, "I went to my apartment to grab some things, once I was done I decided to set my room on fire because I felt like doing so, once I was done I headed towards the entrance and I saw the doorman sitting at the front desk resting and about to take a bite of a sandwich. When I saw the sandwich I decided that I felt hungry so I told him to hand it over, he refused and I proposed that we could fight for it." Hansuke looked at Hisoka unimpressed as they both headed towards the other end of the city.

"Then what did he do?" asked Hansuke looking back at the burning building before looking at Hisoka as they walked together.

"He refused so I tried taking it from him by force," Hansuke's eyes widened, "I already told you I didn't kill him." said Hisoka feeling slightly offended.

"I know, I believe you; now finish the story and tell me how you ended up with that thing and the sandwich."

"That's the part I was getting to, anyhow, I grabbed at the sandwich but the old man was more agile than he looked and I couldn't snatch it away," Hisoka made a face looking annoyed at the memory, "I got annoyed so I jumped over the counter and that's when he grabbed the broom under the desk and hit me in the stomach with it…"

"Hahaha is that why you're making a face?" Hansuke chuckled as he saw the annoyed face Hisoka was making, "then what happened?" Hisoka's face changed and he stopped making faces and returned to having a stoic façade.

"It's not funny, now as I was saying, he hit me and that's when my patience ran short, I simply ripped of his arm and took a bite off the sandwich and walked off." Hisoka's expression didn't change but Hansuke was sure he was chuckling inside his head, "and then you showed up when everyone started running out of the apartment."

"Wow just from today it seems your life is very entertaining…" Hansuke commented as he looked at Hisoka out of the corner of his eye.

"You could say that…' Hisoka made a face but quickly replaced it with a cold façade.

"Although you are quite peculiar, especially since you burned down that building, good thing no one was hurt."

"There's a method to my madness, I don't do things without thinking of the consequences although I do highly disregard everything if it's not in my interests."

"I see." With that said they calmly walked to the exit of Caramel City.

_**To be continued!** _

 


	7. Let's Go Home

Hansuke and Hisoka walked towards the exit of Caramel City, after they got out of Caramel City they'd walk a relatively short distance to get to an airship station on which they would take a moderately long trip to get to the town Hansuke was staying at.

The whole walk Hisoka was acting strange and was very quiet, Hansuke didn't press him for conversation so their trip was relatively quiet. He knew Hisoka didn't like being questioned and was actually very secretive – as his name suggested – but if he trusted someone he would reveal things from time to time; now for Hansuke the rules applied differently, he would tell him something if he wanted to or deemed it necessary and even the things he didn't want to tell him he would tell him by randomly mixing it in a conversation, it was important for Hansuke to pay attention because Hisoka tended to do that on purpose.

But who knows time had passed and everyone changes, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't change.

…

Hansuke unlocked his front door and waited for Hisoka to walk in first, once they were both inside his house he locked the door, he wasn't going to leave his house for the rest of today so he might as well lock up for the night.

"So, what did you bring?" asked Hansuke as he sat on his loveseat, across of him sat Hisoka on another couch.

"A couple of things, not much…" said Hisoka calmly.

"Oh, alright," Hansuke rose, "would you like some water or…?" asked Hansuke as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Water would be preferable," answered Hisoka.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hansuke as he rummaged the contents of his fridge.

'After having a sandwich?' thought Hisoka and chuckled, "not really," he answered.

"Alright then." Hansuke prepared two sandwiches; he wanted one after seeing Hisoka eat one – even if he knew he had stolen it in a peculiar way – he hadn't seen Hisoka eat anything until that sandwich so he wanted to make sure he at least ate something more than just a sandwich for the whole day, even if it was just another sandwich.

Hansuke walked back to his living room holding a large plate with two sandwiches, he held a water bottle in one hand and another under his armpit. He placed the plate on the coffee table and passed a water bottle to Hisoka and removed the water bottle from under his armpit and placed it next to him on his lovesat.

"Eat up," said Hansuke as he grabbed a sandwich off the plate and took a bite, "it's not healthy to skip meals." he added after swallowing and took another bite. Hisoka reached for the sandwich on the plate and took a bite off his sandwich, he ate just to eat; he couldn't concentrate enough to actually taste anything.

Hisoka didn't seem to want to start conversation and Hansuke was fine with that, they could speak after they ate. What bothered Hansuke was the way Hisoka seemed off as he ate.

"You should relax," said Hansuke and took another bite, he swallowed and added to his statement, "We don't have to talk about anything regarding the past until tomorrow if you want." Hisoka visibly relaxed and Hansuke smiled to himself. Hisoka continued eating in silence until soon enough his sandwich was gone; he opted to open his water bottle and take a sip before speaking.

"How'd you become a Hunter?" asked Hisoka before he took another drink out of his water bottle. Hansuke smirked; it seemed he was right; Hisoka didn't want to talk about himself at the moment. He must have been up to lots of interesting things then, maybe even through unpleasant things as well. He didn't want to push him to talk if it was the ladder of the possibilities he had formulated.

"I thought of becoming a hunter when I left, I trained for two years thinking of any tests they would put me through and studied a lot to gain more knowledge that might come in handy." Hansuke opened his water bottle and took a sip out of it, "I somehow managed to find a navigator while I was traveling around and ended up on the hunter site, it was at a mountainside on southern Kukanyu between Sahelta and the Minbo."

Hisoka didn't know much about Kukanyu but he knew about Sahelta – which was where Yorknew was to the far west – it represented the Yoriban continent and about Mainbo where the Republic of Padokia was located – where Illumi lived – and Heavens Arena was at.

"What exam did you take part in?" asked Hisoka as he placed the lid back on his water bottle after taking a large gulp of water.

"The 277th Hunter exam when I was 14," Hansuke finished his water bottle and placed it on the coffee table, "it was hard to say the least but I did get stronger, I can't say I remember everyone but there's one person who I do remember the most, Tonpa was his name if I recall correctly, he was a nasty competitor but I guess that's why he didn't pass." Hisoka chuckled; he had been observing the competitors during the beginning of the exam when the candidates were 'getting to know each other' and he remembered Killua messed with him by drinking the poisoned beverage and asking for seconds.

"His methods for competing are unorthodox, but in the end he gets what he wants, although he is quite annoying." Commented Hisoka, Hansuke stood and grabbed the plate and his empty bottle.

"I'll give him that I guess, but he's really irritating," Hansuke placed the plate in his sink to wash later and threw his bottle away, "how did you learn Nen, since it's the secret second exam?"

"I'll tell you that later, but I'm interested in how you learned." said Hisoka trying to change the focus of the conversation off him.

"Oh, well I learned it from an old man I met while I was traveling." Hisoka tensed up remembering the past as Hansuke spoke, "he took me into his home as if I was his son, it was tough training but it made me stronger and since I learned at a young age I was able to sharpen my skills to become as strong as I am now." Hansuke headed into a hall leaving Hisoka in the living room, Hisoka finished his water and walked to the kitchen to throw away the container.

Hansuke poked his head into the kitchen, "c'mon the bath is almost ready." Hisoka shrugged and followed him. Hansuke walked down the hall and pushed a door open; inside the room was a large tub with a shower next to it on the other side of the room.

The room was a painted a royal purple with pretty painted blood orange Cymbidium Orchids decorating the walls. Grey tiles decorated the floor and some bathroom carpets stood near the tub and the entrance/exit of the shower. Hansuke headed towards a closet by the entrance of the bathroom and grabbed two bath towels and took out a small container, he grabbed two new mesh sponges.

"You don't mind sweet pea, right?" asked Hansuke as he placed the towels on a small cabinet near the tub filling up with water. He put the small container on a shelf next the cabinet with the towels . He placed the mesh sponges near the tub where they could grab them easily once in the tub.

"I suppose I don't, you haven't told me what this is about though," replied Hisoka leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to the bathroom.

"I'm going to make a bubble bath; don't you want to join me?" Hansuke smiled at Hisoka as he signaled to the two towels, "come on, it'll be like we always wanted remember?" Hansuke's smile was priceless and it brought back happy memories of when they were younger.

"You don't find it odd that we're two adults?" asked Hisoka as he removed himself from the doorframe and stepped closer to where Hansuke stood.

"It doesn't have to be awkward, you know?" Hansuke picked up the container and took out a bath bomb, "this is my favorite for taking baths, I find it very entertaining~." He grabbed Hisoka by the arm and pulled him close to the bath tub, "watch!" exclaimed Hansuke excitedly before he threw the bath bomb into the tub.

The look in Hansuke's eyes as he looked at the tub get filled with color and bubbles made Hisoka smile, he missed that look in his eyes, it had been the longest time since he had seen him like that. It felt nice to see him again and to see he had hardly changed.

Hansuke looked at the tub attentively as he watched the water become dyed bright pink and petals float everywhere, the water turned fizzy and soon enough there was a layer of bubbles covering the top of the water. It smelled sweet and calming, it smelled of bubblegum and it made Hansuke incredibly content. This was his favorite bath bomb, it reminded him of Hisoka, and it might sound creepy or stupid but it was the truth, the neon-pink haired man was what really made him happy as a child. When he had to leave it wasn't the same; the warmth he was used to feeling felt as if it was ripped away from him and now that he had it back he didn't want to let it slip away.

"Is it ready?" asked Hisoka as he looked at the water covered in bubbles.

"Yes!" Hansuke took off his shirt, "you can get in if you want; I need to tie my hair first," with that said Hansuke walked towards the sink in his bath and opened the mirror cabinets to take out a hair tie and put up his hair I'm a high bun. His hair was really long and he didn't feel like going through the hassle of washing it at the moment, he'd do it in the morning, as usual.

Hansuke put his hair up and took off his pants along with his shoes and socks, when he turned around to walk to the tub he saw Hisoka was already inside; his clothes were neatly folded and placed on the cabinet on the wall next to the towels, his shoes were placed away from the tub. Hansuke took off his boxers and stepped into the tub, snugging into Hisoka's chest.

_**To be continued!** _


	8. Bubble Bath

"Are you having fun there?" teased Hisoka as he leaned into the touch as well, the warmness of the tub's water was nothing compared to the warmness radiating off Hansuke's body.

"Yes, lots of fun, I've missed you very much," Hansuke sighed as he snuggled further into the comforting warmth, "you have no idea."

'But I do,' that's exactly how he felt on the inside, "I see." Was all Hisoka could bring himself to say at the moment. Hansuke felt the calm heartbeat of Hisoka on his back; it was really soothing; it felt just like it always had.

He couldn't believe he was actually there, with him, it made Hansuke incredibly happy. Hansuke separated his back from Hisoka's chest.

"Let's start bathing," soon the warmness of the water would flee if they just soaked in the tub; if that happened then there wouldn't have been a point to bathing, "before the water gets cold."

Hansuke reached for the two mesh sponges and passed one to Hisoka. Hansuke started to scrub his arms trying to get them nice and clean, Hisoka disappointedly started to scrub at his arms as well.

"Can you do me a big favor?" asked Hansuke once he had finished scrubbing his arms.

"What is it?" asked Hisoka as he continued to scrub his arms.

"Could you… scrub my back?" Hisoka made an unimpressed face.

'Really?' he thought to himself. "Sure…" he replied in a monotone, he was expecting something else, he didn't know exactly what he was expecting but he surely wasn't expecting Hansuke to ask him to scrub his back. But they  _were_ in the bath so that wasn't a completely crazy request.

Hansuke handed him his scrub and Hisoka scrubbed Hansuke's back gently. The man had a really nice defined back, it wasn't as muscular as his but it was well defined and had a nice amount of muscle under creamy skin. Now that he was actually paying attention to the others body he noticed how much the other had changed and some other details he hadn't noticed as a child.

"You have a beauty mark on your shoulder blade," commented Hisoka as he scrubbed the others back, instantly he felt Hansuke's body heat up under his fingertips and saw a light blush paint his body, "what's wrong, shy all of the sudden?" asked Hisoka as he felt Hansuke shift in the tub to cover himself as much as possible with his arms – which proved difficult since he was naked.

"No, i-it's just that I didn't know I h-had a beauty mark on my shoulder blade," stuttered Hansuke trying to maintain his composure, "I don't really notice all the details of my body." Hisoka dropped the mesh scrub into the tub's water and leaned closer to Hansuke placing his mouth next to his ear to whisper while holding onto his shoulders.

"I could check your body if you want… and look for all the beauty marks you have… and tell you where they are~." The velvety tone Hisoka whispered that sentence into his ear made him shudder. He knew Hisoka was just fucking with him though; he was used to the neon-pink haired man trying to find different ways to fluster him. Hansuke tried to pretend he was unfazed by man's words quickly changing the direction Hisoka had steered the conversation.

"How about I return the favor and scrub your back for you?" piped up Hansuke trying not to squeak.

"Boo you're no fun..," Hisoka faked a pout, "but I'll gladly take you up on that offer~."

Hansuke hadn't thought things through; Hisoka was behind him in the tub, now they would have to awkwardly shift around the tub – probably ending up making a colorful mess on the floor – to get in the right position for him to scrub Hisoka's back. Hisoka realized this before Hansuke did though; he just wanted to see how the teal-haired man would deal with this predicament.

"I need you to turn around so I can wash your back." stated Hansuke as he moved to another part of the large tub. Much to Hisoka's disappointment Hansuke scooted forward and then turned his body so his feet were facing Hisoka, "now it's your turn." Said Hansuke as he looked at Hisoka with a smile plastered on his face, he felt happy from solving his small problem so quickly.

Yeah, or he could have done that too, although it wasn't as fun to watch. Oh well… Hisoka did the same and turned his body and scooted back.

Now Hansuke had a clear view of Hisoka's back, he could see a couple of scars but nothing major. He would find out what had happened in the time they talked about it, his questions could wait for later. For now, he was just going to scrub Hisoka's back. Hisoka passed him the mesh sponge.

"I just realized how big you are…" Hansuke said out loud, not really meaning to. Hisoka wanted to make a dirty comment but he held back.

"You've gotten pretty big too, you're almost my height." Commented Hisoka while Hansuke moved the sponge gently against his skin, then it hit Hansuke that he had accidentally thought out loud.

Hansuke decided he didn't care and tried continue the conversation instead of doing anything dumb; actually doing something dumb sounded very tempting at the moment.

"Wow, look at these muscles, I bet you can pick up a lot of girls~." Complemented him Hansuke as he dropped the sponge and grabbed at Hisoka's biceps and deltoids; he quickly snuck his hands under Hisoka's armpits and attempted to tickle him, Hisoka didn't react at all.

"I'm not a ticklish person Hansuke…" commented Hisoka resisting the urge to laugh, he was ticklish but he didn't expect Hansuke to remember that small detail after all those years.

"Yes you are," said Hansuke as he switched his hands from under his armpits to his stomach, "I bet this one still works~." Said Hansuke as he worked his fingers around Hisoka's stomach wiggling them across his skin trying to make him laugh like when they were little.

Hisoka couldn't take it anymore, he started laughing; he kept it up for a while before he remembered how this always turned out when they were little. So for the sake of keeping it like old times he did it. So what exactly did he do? He elbowed the chump in the ribs!

"Agh! Fuck you!" whined Hansuke as he rubbed the now sore spot on his ribcage.

"Ah, just like the old times~," sighed out Hisoka with a content smile forming across his lips.

Hansuke pouted for a while plotting his revenge but then he remembered that they were still in the tub. He slowly scooted down the tub until his body was flush against Hisoka's, he moved his feet below the water until each feet was behind each of Hisoka's ankles.

"Deep breath," was the only thing he teasingly whispered into Hisoka's ear before he pushed his legs out and slid down. He knew Hisoka might try to get away before the deed was done so beforehand he had made sure to snake his arms next to Hisoka's sides, now that they were both sinking into the water he quickly interlocked his arms around Hisoka's stomach successfully keeping him in place.

Once Hisoka's head was completely submerged he let go and scooted back up. Hisoka rose instantly gasping for air; he turned his head and glared at Hansuke, his fiery locks rivaling the crimson adorning his features.

"Just like the old times~," sighed Hansuke enjoying the pissed off look on Hisoka's face, "let's get outta here; I'm starting to get wrinkly." Hansuke rose from the tub, pink water dripping from his limbs, Hisoka stretched out an arm for Hansuke to help him up.

Without thinking twice Hansuke took his friends hand. As soon as Hisoka wrapped his fingers around Hansuke's a smirk soon replaced his usual façade.

In the blink of an eye Hansuke was back in the water flush against Hisoka's body. Hisoka grabbed some water and splashed it on Hansuke's face making sure to keep his teal hair dry.

"Good old times," was what he whispered in a velvety tone out into Hansuke's ear before he rose from the tub and stepped out.

He would have offered to help his friend out of the tub after he stepped out but then the teal-haired man would have pulled him back in again and in the end they probably wouldn't get out of the tub until someone would get hurt or they got bored and ended up being wrinkly looking like raisins.

Hansuke stepped out as well and grabbed Hisoka by the hand leading him to the shower with him.

Hansuke quickly rinsed off the pink sweet pea – it smelled like bubble gum to him – scented water off of himself trying to not waste hot water that Hisoka might want to use.

He handed Hisoka a bottle of shampoo and another one of conditioner, "use these for now, we can get some that you like later." Hisoka didn't say anything and just took the bottles silently. With that said Hansuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel for himself.

While Hisoka washed his hair Hansuke wrapped a white towel around his waist and headed for the closet near the entrance of the bathroom, he grabbed a new toothbrush and walked towards the bathroom's sink.

He could see Hisoka still showering from the reflection off the mirror, he was so happy to see him; deep down he wished all this wasn't a dream, if it was it would crush him to wake up and realize it had all been a dream.

He pulled his gaze away from the mirror and concentrated on the task at hand. He grabbed his own toothbrush from a cup on the side of the sink and turned on the water for an instant just to wet it. It wasn't necessary according to others but he liked it better that way. He applied the toothpaste to the toothbrush and once again wetted it. As he placed the toothbrush on his mouth he heard the water shut off from the shower, soon he heard footsteps approach him from behind. Hansuke glued his eyes to the drain of the sink, he felt Hisoka stand next to him.

_**To be continued!** _


	9. Stars

"Is this for me?" asked Hisoka in a voice that made chills run up Hansuke's spine.

"Yeah…"answered Hansuke, his response slightly muffled from the toothbrush in his mouth; he was going to add more to his answer but his words died in his mouth as he noticed Hisoka was drying his hair with a towel with one hand as he held the toothbrush package in his other hand, the neglected side of the towel hanging on his chest resting on his shoulder. Now this would seem normal because "what's wrong with a guy drying his hair?" and that point could be convincing, but the thing was that Hisoka was standing really close to him naked and dripping wet.

It could be arguable that this was nothing compared to how close they were when they were bathing together but that was bathing and you have to be naked and this was, well, this was Hisoka being naked next to him for no reason. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Hansuke is a prude, as you can probably tell by now.

Hansuke had to resist the urge to let his eyes wander south, if he was being honest he had realized how Hisoka had changed physically but he hadn't thought of it in  _that_ way until now, heck he hadn't even seen anything while they were bathing because he was having too much fun spending time with his friend, but now he had to make sure to keep his eyes above Hisoka's shoulders or else they might wander by accident. Fuck nakedness and fuck Hisoka for not being as uncomfortable as him.

"Here's the toothpaste," said Hansuke as he passed Hisoka the toothpaste and continued to brush his teeth.

"Thank you," answered Hisoka as he placed the toothpaste on the sink and ripped the packaging open taking out the toothbrush. He opened the water and dampened the toothbrush before he applied the toothpaste. Seeing this Hansuke smiled and finished brushing his teeth, he spit out the toothpaste into the sink and filled the cup with water and sloshed the water inside his mouth before he spit it out. Fuck flossing; he would do that in the morning right now he needed to get out of the restroom as quickly as possible and get dressed and away from the naked man in his restroom.

Hansuke opened the faucet and rinsed the cup, he grabbed some water into his palm and wiped away some toothpaste that had strayed from his mouth as he bushed his teeth; he rinsed his hand under the small waterfall again before he rushed out of the restroom towards his room.

…

Hisoka smiled seeing how off Hansuke was acting, it was really amusing to see him run off, 'so he wasn't kidding when he said he was awkward around nakedness… he's too cute for his own good~.' the faint blush on Hansuke's face was truly endearing. Hisoka quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth from the nasty goop. He stood in front of the mirror and dried his hair opting to be nice and use the towel to cover his lower body for the sake of his friend as he walked out of the restroom.

…

Hansuke dropped the towel to his feet and walked toward his drawers, he grabbed a black tank top and a pair of boxers, he went to his closet and dug out a package of boxers he had stashed away – he didn't want to return them or give them away since they were a gift but they were too big for him so he couldn't wear them. It looked like now he had use for them and it had been a smart decision to not get rid of them.

He left the package on the bed and slipped on the boxers and put on the tank top. He went to the bathroom and cleaned the tub; once he was done he picked up his clothes and placed them in a hamper for washing later. He would have done the same with Hisoka's clothes but they were gone. He didn't question it, the man had his quirks, that he knew, and he wouldn't question them until given a reason.

He wondered into the kitchen and didn't see Hisoka there, he peeked into the living room and saw Hisoka's gaze focused on some pictures he had randomly hanged on the walls. He was glad to see the towel wrapped around his waist. When he looked at the couch he saw his clothes meticulously placed on it, Hisoka's shoes sitting in front of the couch near his clothes. He smiled.

"Let's go to sleep." Hansuke's voice broke the silence enveloping the room, Hisoka looked up from the picture and let his gaze fall on Hansuke; he nodded and walked towards Hansuke. Hansuke turned on his heel and let Hisoka follow him to the room.

…

"Here are some boxers, I think they'll fit you…" said Hansuke as he passed the package to Hisoka, he sat of the bed and twiddled his thumbs turning his gaze to the floor.

Hisoka saw this and smiled, Hansuke didn't have to give him privacy to change but the gesture was appreciated.

He opened the package and took out a pair of boxers; they were too plain for his liking. He used texture surprise and changed the plain blue boxers to black ones with the view of Yorknew engulfed in flames at a night, a full moon shining above the city. He liked the way they looked so he removed the towel from himself and slipped on the boxers.

Hisoka sat on the bed, when Hansuke felt the bed shift under Hisoka's weight he decided to look up from the floor. When he saw what Hisoka was wearing his eyes widened.

"Those were in there?" his eyes gleamed looking at the beautiful city. When he realized where he was looking he shifted his gaze away quickly, he soon felt his body heat up from the embarrassment, especially his face. He heard Hisoka chuckle.

"I didn't like how they looked so I made some adjustments." Hisoka was smirking; honestly, this guy was way too cute for his own good.

"How'd you do it?" asked Hansuke after finally getting over his embarrassment, he looked at Hisoka who was no longer smirking.

"I'll tell you that later…" said Hisoka as he combed his bangs back with one hand, if he was being honest he loved talking about his bungee gum and texture surprise but right now he was tired and wanted to sleep – plus Hansuke had said they didn't need to talk about the past until the next day, so there was no need to say anything at the moment.

"Ok," Hansuke answered still curious about how he did it, Hisoka said he'd tell him later so he could wait. Hansuke's eyes widened when they landed on Hisoka's scorched knuckles as the man combed back his hair, "did I do that?" asked Hansuke almost sure it had been his Nen's fault.

"It's nothing," assured Hisoka trying to get Hansuke's attention off his small injury, "let's go to sleep." He tried to brush Hansuke's worriedness off by changing the subject but it didn't work, Hansuke was always stubborn about anything regarding him.

"Did I hurt you; yes or no?" he asked Hansuke more clearly trying to get his point across.

"I said it was nothing," stated Hisoka done with the pointless conversation, "it was my fault for attacking you; now let's go to sleep." Repeated Hisoka trying to take Hansuke's attention off him, he didn't like being in the spot; especially not now since Hansuke had said he'd back off with the questioning. Besides those small burns were nothing compared to other damage he had taken during his other experiences in combat.

"I'm sorry," said Hansuke taking Hisoka's hand.

"I said it was nothi-" Hisoka's words died in his throat as he saw Hansuke's hand light up in a blue color, the stuff around his hand felt wet, "what the-… what is that?" asked Hisoka as he saw the small burns disappear from his knuckles. Hansuke's hand had lit up and liquid surrounded it and all of the sudden his burns were gone.

"I'll tell you later as well." Said Hansuke with a small smile, he removed his hand from Hisoka's healed hand and moved it to stroke Hisoka's cheek. Hisoka felt the same wet feeling on his cheek and saw the blue light glow out of the corner of his eye as he looked at the way Hansuke smiled at him, "your cheek was lightly charred as well, I'm sorry."

"I told you it was nothing," said Hisoka, "but thank you." Hansuke removed his hand from Hisoka's cheek, he missed the feeling almost instantly.

"Let's go to sleep, it's been a long day." Said Hansuke never dropping the smile he had plastered on his face, "what do you eat soup with, a fork or a spoon?" asked Hansuke as he scooted up the bed lying down, the multiple pillows adorning his bed comfortably supporting his back.

"Why are you asking?" asked Hisoka as he scooted up as well and lying down next to Hansuke, the contract hunter shifted as he moved the large blanket from under him to cover himself with it.

"Just answer," encouraged Hansuke as Hisoka shifted as well getting the blanked out of under himself.

"A spoon," answered Hisoka not understanding where Hansuke was going with that question.

"Ok," was the only thing Hansuke responded before he moved his hand to the wall next to his nightstand and flicked the light switch, turning the lights off.

Now the room was completely dark, it would have been pitch black if it weren't for the glowing stars covering the ceiling. There were complex patterns in the ceiling making it seem as if it was space. There were a couple of planets scattered across the ceiling and moons as well, although the one that called Hisoka's attention the most was the crescent moon above the bed with a shooting star passing under it.

Hansuke had bought glow in the dark paint and had painted stars in his ceiling, just for the fact that it looked like the night sky was in his room it made it his favorite room out of the whole house.

"It looks very nice," whispered Hisoka as he pulled the covers over his body.

"Thank you," Hansuke accepted the complement to his doodles on the ceiling, "It's important to me, the symbolism is special to me."

"How so?" asked Hisoka as he turned his body to sleep on his side as he faced Hansuke, he couldn't see his face but he didn't need to.

"It reminds me of the sky at night," Hansuke turned his body to face the wall, turning his back to Hisoka, "it's always going to stay the same wherever I go no matter the place." Hansuke closed his eyes, 'I always hoped that whenever I looked up at it at night, you would be somewhere safe looking up to the stars as well…' was what Hansuke left unsaid; it was unnecessary and he didn't want to weird out Hisoka, more than he was about to anyways.

"I see." Commented Hisoka as he closed his eyes.

"You remember my question right?" asked Hansuke.

"Yeah," answered Hisoka, "why?"

"Now you're the big spoon," whispered Hansuke before he scooted back and pressed his body against Hisoka's, "if you answered fork I was going to be the big spoon." Hisoka caught along and wrapped his arm around Hansuke's waist. A small content smile spreading over his features, Hansuke smiled as well.

"I'm not sure which I'd like more…" commented Hisoka as Hansuke snuggled into him. Part of him wanted to be the one being embraced but at the same time he enjoyed having Hansuke in his hold.

"Next time I'll be the big spoon," commented Hansuke before he fell asleep. Hisoka half smiled, it had been a long day; Hansuke was probably emotionally drained.

"Right…" the smell of bubblegum radiating off Hansuke's skin and the warmth against his body made Hisoka miserable. There was nothing assuring him Hansuke would comprehend him and not become angry at his confessions, there was always the possibility of things ending in a mess. He would find out tomorrow.

_**To be continued…** _


	10. Comfortable Home

"What the fuck?" sleepily questioned Hansuke at the feeling of something warm against his back. Memories of the past day flooded Hansuke's mind and a pleasant smile soon covered his face as he did summersaults in his mind. Hisoka was with him now, hooray for life!

Hisoka stirred behind him, Hansuke stopped his small happy dance not wanting to wake the other male. After he stood still and calmed down Hisoka went back to steadily breathing behind him again signaling he hadn't woken up. Hansuke sighed in relief and peeled the covers off his body and got out of the bed, he quickly replaced himself with the warm pillow that had been under him and placed the blanket on top of it. That decoy of him should keep the other asleep for a little longer.

…

Hansuke tip toed to the bathroom. He pissed and washed his hands, as he looked in his reflection Hansuke noticed he was still wearing his hair in a bun. He removed the hairband letting his teal locks cascade down; they were slightly curly from being held in a bun.

Hansuke walked towards the door and grabbed a clean towel out of the small closet along with his body scrub. He placed the towel next to the sink and removed his shirt as he walked towards the shower, letting it drop on the floor without a care.

He removed his boxers and stepped onto the cold tiles of the shower; he turned the hot water nob with the cold water nob and quickly stepped away from the spray. The water would always come out cold for a second or two and then warm up. He hated when the cold water hit him it was just annoying and uncomfortable.

As soon as he saw steam rise from the waterfall he stepped closer and placed his hand under the spray. It was hot to the touch, good. Hansuke stepped under the spray and let it engulf his body, hot morning showers were always very pleasant and relaxing, although they always made him regret leaving his warm bed. That way he'd be surrounded by heat and he wouldn't have to do anything.

He grabbed his shampoo and made sure to cover his hair completely with it; he kept the shampoo on as he grabbed his body wash and applied it to his body scrub – after he had dampened his scrub first though. He rubbed it between his hands until bubbles formed, Hansuke lathered his body with the sponge making sure to get clean; his body was now covered in bubbles.

He stepped into the spray and soon all the bubbles on his hair and body were gone making their way down the drain. He grabbed the conditioner and applied it to his hair making sure every last piece was covered – if he didn't make sure some then places would be a pain in the ass to brush. His hair was easy to manage when dry but if he didn't brush it while it was wet I'd turn wavy once he brushed it. Through the day it would straighten on its own but it always looked a little awkward that way.

Once done with his shower he wrapped the towel around his hair and moved to the sink to brush his teeth. He was leaving small puddles as he walked but he'd dry them once he was fully clothed.

…

Now done with his morning routine he removed his towel from his hair and wrapped it around his waist and walked to his room. He didn't know if Hisoka was awake or not but now the shower was free for him; if Hisoka wasn't awake yet he'd make breakfast for both of them and wake him up to eat.

As he walked up to his room and opened the door he saw Hisoka sitting up on the bed cross-legged patiently looking at him, Hansuke looked him up and down.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Hansuke as he walked into the room, he held the towel around his waist as he headed to the closet.

"Since I felt you leave the bed." Answered Hisoka as Hansuke grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of his drawers and searched his closet for a pair of pants and a shirt to wear; he quickly grabbed his clothes and turned to walk towards the bed.

"The restroom is ready if you need to use it." Said Hansuke as he placed his pants and shirt on the bed, Hisoka smiled.

"Thanks I've been waiting to piss this away for a while now~," responded Hisoka as he pulled the blanket off his body and unfolded his legs, Hansuke hadn't really register what Hisoka had said until his eyes wondered down the other's body and saw the prominent tent settled between his legs; he quickly averted his gaze feeling his face heat up, he was probably very red in the face at the moment.

Hisoka chuckled as he stood up and walked past Hansuke with a cheeky grin, it amused him to see Hansuke so flustered; he really enjoyed seeing the other's face turn beet red. He walked past Hansuke heading to the bathroom.

The contract hunter quickly got dressed and hurried into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He didn't know what the fuck Hisoka was trying to accomplish by trying to give him heart attacks every chance he got but he didn't find it amusing.

…

Hisoka walked into the kitchen wearing cobalt colored boxers – for the sake of Hansuke, since he had already messed with him before his shower – while drying his hair with a purple towel. The air smelled delicious, Hansuke was cooking bacon.

There was a large stack of pancakes on the table and a large pitcher filled with orange juice with a nice plate of sliced fruits next to it. Hisoka smiled as he snuck up on Hansuke, he hung the towel around his shoulders as he moved closer to Hansuke.

"It smells really good~." Whispered Hisoka into Hansuke's ear making the younger hunter jump up a little being startled by the sudden attention, Hisoka must have used Zetsu to sneak up on him.

"Thank you," Hansuke didn't tear his eyes off the pan as he finished cooking the bacon slices, "are you wearing clothes?" he asked as he flipped the bacon to lightly toast it.

"Boxers…" said Hisoka as he shrugged.

"Ok," responded Hansuke as he grabbed the plate with bacon slices sitting on the counter next to the stove and placed the bacon in the pan on it. He was glad Hisoka was nice enough not wander around his house naked considering how easy he got flustered around naked people, "do you think any of my clothes will fit you?" asked Hansuke as he placed the plate full of bacon on the table.

"Maybe, I can always change them if you let me…" Hansuke thought of what he had done to the boxers and his towel, maybe his powers only worked on clothes considering he didn't own any purple towels.

"You can grab anything from my closet that fits you, I'll wait here and set the table while you go and change." Hisoka shrugged and walked out of the kitchen down the hall towards Hansuke's bedroom. Meanwhile Hisoka was at his room Hansuke grabbed two clean plates and placed pancakes on each plate. He grabbed two cups and placed them on the table next to the plates as well as some cutlery.

Hansuke sat at the table and waited for Hisoka to come back; while he waited he served himself some fruit and added some syrup to his pancakes. He would have done the same for Hisoka but he didn't know if he still had the same sweet tooth as back then. As soon as he was done pouring syrup on his pancakes Hisoka showed up.

"I don't get syrup or fruits?" he asked as he took his place at the table where his food was served.

"I didn't know if you wanted any or not…" lamely answered Hansuke feeling embarrassed.

"I see." Answered Hisoka helping himself to the fruit and maple syrup on the table, while Hisoka was serving himself Hansuke started to eat.

"Do you want orange juice or milk?" asked Hansuke after he finished chewing and swallowed.

"Juice is alright," answered the magician as he cut into his pancake.

"Ok," Hansuke grabbed the pitcher of juice and served Hisoka and poured some in his own cup as well, "is there anything else you want?" asked Hansuke before he took a sip out of his cup.

"Not really." was Hisoka's answer as he took another bite of a forkful of pancake. Hansuke nodded and they continued to eat in silence. Hansuke grabbed some slices of bacon and served Hisoka some and kept giving him pancakes until soon all the food he had prepared was gone.

Hansuke had the day off. Now that they were done eating they could go outside and enjoy the beautiful day at the meadow and talk about the past.

_**To be continued…** _


	11. It Isn't As Fun If You're Not Trying

Hansuke held Hisoka's hand as he led him out the door of his house to the back where there was a large green open field of beautiful green grass. He led him towards a tree located near a small stream. He sat down against the bark of the weeping willow. There was a nice summer breeze passing through bringing the sweet smells of the diverse flowers scattered around.

"I've wanted to show you this place for a while now."

"Boy do I feel special…" there was light sarcasm in Hisoka's words but what he said was completely genuine, "all this time you left and you never forgot about me and you even wanted to show me a nice place…" Hisoka sat down as well; he smiled as he lay on Hansuke's chest.

"I love it, being surrounded by nature makes me happy, and I like my privacy so that's a plus."

"I see." Hisoka closed his eyes, enjoying the cold shade from the tree shielding his body from the burning sun.

"So, have you done anything interesting lately?" Hansuke tried to start conversation, although to his dismay it sounded completely awkward. Hisoka smirked while keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I stole a sandwich." Hansuke made an unimpressed face, "I stole it from an old man, and I also stole his arm as well." Hisoka smiled when he opened his eyes and looked up to see Hansuke making a face.

"Any other interesting things that you've done?" Hansuke disliked playing Hisoka's stupid games but it was the only way to talk to the man, he was an odd one indeed.

"Yup." Hisoka removed himself from Hansuke's chest and turned to face him while sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Care to tell me what those interesting things were?" Hansuke was playing along and Hisoka was really excited to see Hansuke's reaction to what he was going to say and do.

"Sure." Hisoka answered normally but it almost sounded not genuine.

He deviously smiled as he removed the Texture Surprise from his face, what was his "face" reverted to being a simple tablecloth. Hansuke's eyes widened as he saw Hisoka's missing features. Normally a sight like that would make him disgusted and make him say "ew, that's gross", but since this was Hisoka he didn't know how to react. It was an unpleasant sight, but it made him really sad. He didn't know what to say. His mind was in swarming with questions, they were popping up randomly and making him confused, out of all of them he couldn't chose one. All he wanted to do was get his mind to work and give him the right words to ask Hisoka how he was feeling and if he was alright.

"Is it that bad?" asked Hisoka in an amused tone. Hearing Hisoka's voice snapped Hansuke out of whatever he was in.

"Yes it's bad!" Hansuke's eyes started to sting with tears threatening to form, he was pissed "You're missing your damn nose for fucks sake!" Hansuke threw his arm into the air; he was sad and angry and felt many emotions that made him unstable. He was sure his nose turned pink and the same thing had probably happened to his cheeks.

"It's alright." Said Hisoka trying to calm down his friend, he always got like this.

"No it's not fucking alright!" Hansuke crossed his arms; his eyes were now sharp and his tone was cold and demanding, "I want names."

Hisoka raised both eyebrows; things had suddenly taken a turn for something promising to be fun.

"You asked me a question and I answered, I don't feel like giving details." Hisoka placed the cloth on his face again and activated the Texture Surprise and once again reverted to his cool façade. Hansuke was really close to staring to tear his own hair out. Oh, how that man sure knew what buttons to press!

"Anything, else you'd like to add to that?" asked Hansuke through gritted teeth, eyeing Hisoka suspiciously.

"Well, I also died… does that count as something interesting? I think it does…~" Hisoka was acting serious feigning ignorance to how utterly ridiculous the words he had spoken sounded.

"What the hell?!" Hansuke smacked Hisoka's arm, "How did that happen?! And why are you saying it so lightly?" Hisoka was driving him crazy and Hansuke felt very frustrated.

"I thought it would be interesting, that all…I'm alive aren't I? Don't start whining."

"I'm not whining… it's just that I'm glad you're alright. I know you're not a pushover."

"See, there's nothing to worry about." Stated Hisoka wanting the mood to go back to being like when they were sharing a bath.

"Alright." Hansuke stated not yet giving up on the topic at hand, "who did this?"

"The Phantom Troupe." Was all Hisoka said he wasn't sure if he wanted Hansuke to press for answers or not. Hansuke made a face unsure of how to respond to that. He had thought that all the members of the Phantom Troupe were dead just like the whole world had, but at the same time he was also suspicious about how all of them could have been taken out so easily. It seemed 'too good to be true', and who would have known that it actually was.

"Well, now that all that is behind you; do you have any plans on what you want to do or are you just going to be wondering around?" Hansuke knew that there were only a few possible answers to his question, either Hisoka would go on living doing something that interested him – which seemed reasonable, or he would pursue the Troupe and try to get revenge – that answer seemed more likely since its Hisoka he was talking to. It was either those to answers or it would be something completely bizarre, honestly that man was really hard to read sometimes, who knows what he might answer.

"Not really, I'm just going to hunt down the remaining Troupe members and kill them all." Hisoka said it in a bored tone as if he didn't care, and he didn't. He didn't find anything wrong with his plans.

"What do you mean?!" and just as he had expected, Hansuke flipped shit. He knew there was a possibility of Hisoka answering this but he thought that he might not actually say it out loud.

"Just what you heard, I'm going to kill them all, that's all I've planned so far." Hisoka looked bored, Hansuke was being reasonable, at least more than him but he didn't care.

"Why?" it was obvious that he was doing it to make things even but still, Hansuke didn't want him endangering himself. It was hard to think about losing someone important to you after recently finding them. Hisoka and Hansuke shared a look and he knew that Hisoka wouldn't change his mind.

"If you don't agree I don't care, but if you don't like it don't hold me back." those few words stung Hansuke but he understood, the same way Hisoka understood that Hansuke would keep pressuring to change his mind if he wasn't as direct as he had been.

"I wasn't planning on stopping you," Hansuke's expression turned from saddened to determined, "at least let me go with you, it's my duty as a hunter to stop dangerous criminals, plus I want to be there in case you get in trouble or need some patching up." Hisoka's eyes widened for a second, he wasn't expecting Hansuke to be so straight forward, and actually he was expecting the contract hunter to start giving him some sort of speech but he was glad Hansuke didn't say anything about how wrong it might be. Hisoka gave him a half smile.

"You did hear I'm planning to kill them right?" Hansuke nodded aware of what Hisoka had said.

"I also heard that they had killed you, well at least had tried," Hansuke cracked his knuckles, an arrogant smirk splitting his face, "I won't forgive them for pulling that crap." Hisoka's smile turned sly, oh how he loved that look in Hansuke's face. He had only seen it a couple of times when they were younger and now that Hansuke was older it seemed completely appealing.

"In other words, you're ok with this?" Hisoka didn't know why he kept repeating his question – even if it was in different ways – but he just wanted to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"An eye for an eye, that's what I say, so fuck them." Hansuke didn't care who the Phantom Troupe really were, or how dangerous they might be. Once he got pissed there was no way of stopping him, he always became stronger when fighting for someone he cared about or if he was protecting someone. He was always reckless whenever there was no one around but he never truly used his full potential.

"Alright," hearing those words come out of Hansuke's mouth made it clear to him that he didn't have to worry about Hansuke, "is that all you wanted to know?" asked Hisoka done talking about wanting to kill the Troupe members.

"Since becoming a Hunter, what are all the crazy things you've done?"

"I've taken a man's prosthetic limb…" Hisoka made a pensive expression and Hansuke smiled passive-aggressively, Hansuke leaned forward and pinched Hisoka's cheeks pulling on them.

"Stop screwing around," Hansuke's face wrinkled from how much he was forcing his face to smile, "if you don't stalk talking seriously I'll keep doing this~." Hansuke said it in such a sweet tone that it was bound to give Hisoka cavities. Hansuke released Hisoka's cheeks so the neon-pink haired man could speak.

"I think I have some cavities now…" whispered Hisoka making sure Hansuke could hear him. Hansuke's eyebrow twitched before he forced a smile once again and gripped the magician's cheeks again.

"What did I just say~?" Hansuke pulled on Hisoka's cheeks before he let go.

"Ouch," Hisoka rubbed his face with both palms where the damage had been done, "you could have chosen a better excuse to touch my face…" Hisoka knew he was annoying Hansuke, he wanted to make the mood lighter. He wanted Hansuke to help but he didn't want to involve him in such matters or endanger him, Hisoka was just worried about Hansuke as he was about him.

"I'm done with you!" a crimson hue tinted Hansuke's cheeks before he quickly got on his knees and continued to pounce on Hisoka.

Hisoka had not seen this coming and found himself in a situation in which his reflexes couldn't kick in without accidentally hurting the teal haired idiot. Soon they found themselves rolling on the floor, their limbs tangled, pulling at each other's hairs – this was easier for Hisoka because Hansuke had long hair.

Hisoka made an effort to let his friend think he had the upper hand in their current situation; the truth is that he could probably overpower him if he tried in the slightest. Hansuke suddenly shifted standing behind Hisoka and leaned down to grab him by by the collar of his shirt to have a steady grip on him. He placed his lips next to Hisoka's ear.

"You know… it isn't as fun if you're not trying~…" whispered in a velvety tone Hansuke before he pulled on the back of Hisoka's shirt by the collar until it reached past his head, exposing his back, and proceeded to push him forward by kicking him in the butt effectively making him roll forward. Hisoka played along; he would get him back later.

Hansuke decided to head back inside, it wasn't as comfortable to be sitting around in the grass as it would be to be seated on his couch. He heard Hisoka follow from behind. They could probably come back outside at night to lie down and look at the stars.

_**To be continued!** _


	12. Hisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect my readers to be mature enough to handle anything that I might write. It's a fair warning so with that brief statement, I'll see you at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hansuke lazily walked into his house leaving the door open behind him before he let himself drop on the couch very gracefully face down. Hisoka walked in a couple of seconds later and closed the door Hansuke had left open and sat down on another couch across the teal haired man instead of following his childish example.

Hansuke looked up to Hisoka from between his folded arms, his cheek was pressed against his arm and his neck was somewhat awkwardly bended but he was happy lying down on the couch.

Hisoka knew he was being observed by contract hunter but didn't mind as he proceeded to release the Texture Surprise covering his arms and pulled off the French cards with his Bungee Gum and settled them on the table in an orderly fashion. He proceeded to do the same when he lifted his pant legs and released the Texture Surprise and used Bungee Gum while watching the bewildered expression Hansuke was making. It was something random to do but whenever Hisoka was bored he was used to messing with his cards.

"Is that the only thing you took with you from the apartments?" asked Hansuke now moving his arms and shifting in a way that would allow him to look at Hisoka while he rested his chin on his folded arms.

"Maybe… maybe not." Responded Hisoka as he pulled all the cards into a stack against his hand and started shuffling them in an extraordinary manner. They traveled up his arm while shuffling and went behind his neck and traveled down his other arm. He moved his arm in a way pointing at Hansuke's coffee table laying them face down in a line as they slid down his arm. Once they were all down on the table they started jumping sideways rearranging themselves randomly, Hisoka smiled a little when he saw Hansuke looking at the cards attentively.

"They're the same cards my mother gave me for my birthday." Commented Hisoka as he finally took them into his hands and started shuffling them manually. He needed to do something with his hands to distract himself slightly. It was somewhat futile since the actions where deeply engraved into his mind and those same actions triggered different memories, some that he had tried suppressing but couldn't completely.

"Oh right, I've been meaning to ask but couldn't find the right time." Hansuke smiled as he looked at Hisoka instead of the cards shuffling in his hands, "how's Hisa been?" Hansuke frowned as Hisoka's moves faltered for a second before Hisoka continued shuffling the cards masterfully.

"She passed away years ago." Hansuke's eyes widened at the revelation and he quickly sat up feeling gloom envelop them. Flashes of beautiful golden eyes flooded his mind as well as tired smiles. Every time Hansuke had visited Hisoka he saw Hisa's beautiful smile, she always looked tired. She worked all day long trying to give Hisoka whatever she could and tried to provide anything he needed or might have wanted.

"How did it happen?" asked Hansuke quietly as he blankly stared at Hisoka. Hansuke felt empty and felt as if he shouldn't have asked about her. He would've liked to pretend nothing had happened and believed that wonderful woman was still alive.

"It's a rather long story." There was a bitter thought circling Hisoka's mind driving him crazy little by little. Hisa meant "long lasting" and his mother was supposed to be long lasting but that was really fucking ironic considering she had died prematurely. What pissed him off the most was that he was starting to forget her face. He remembered her golden eyes and her long burgundy hair tied in a slightly sloppy fashion. She was always so tired but she always smiled for him, she loved him as much as he loved her. He felt his composed façade slipping and there was no way he would let that happen.

"I have time." Whispered Hansuke as he looked up at Hisoka, his bangs concealing his eyes slightly. He didn't want to hear what happened but at the same time he did. He knew it wouldn't be something pretty but he also knew that Hisoka had been holding on to this information for years and needed to share it to someone. He didn't know what had happened but he knew that Hisoka probably hadn't told anyone about it.

"It happened sometime after you left…" Hisoka kept shuffling the cards, his eyes blank as he recalled the events the best he could, "everything happened really fast, you know?" Hansuke stood silent not knowing how to react. He only nodded in response signaling for Hisoka to continue.

"It was one afternoon and a couple of months had passed after your departure, I was still getting used to being alone and everything being so quiet again. A new neighbor had moved in pretty quickly which was surprising. He spend most of his time inside his house and hardly ever left his house. I paid him no mind until suddenly he started acting friendly, talking to me or my mom." Hisoka's face darkened considerably as he kept talking, "he offered to help my mother financially and things of the sort, he pissed me off like you have no idea. He seemed so fake it aggravated me, I never trusted people like that. It's just that she got so sick and no one else seemed to care about us. I should've known but it was so tempting and…" Those thoughts must have been gnawing at his innards for some time now. Hansuke couldn't blame Hisoka for losing his composure. Tears spilled from his eyes and he seemed so frustrated it was almost painful for Hansuke to see Hisoka break down like that.

He didn't want to see him looking so fragile; he was the strong one out of them both, this wasn't right. He got up from the couch and jumped over the table to sit next to Hisoka on the couch and hugged him as tightly as he could. He felt the man's tears dampen his shirt and that made Hansuke's heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

"Take your time; we don't need to rush this." Hansuke rubbed Hisoka's back as he held him tightly. He only wished he could've been there for him sooner, he hated seeing him like this. It killed Hansuke greatly to know Hisoka was hurting so much, he wanted to comfort him so badly but didn't know what to say.

It frustrated Hansuke to only be able to listen. He wanted to do something, anything that might help the pain go away and make Hisoka happy again. He also wanted for Hisa to be back and well. She had been such a wonderful woman, Hansuke wanted to know what had happened to her. This seemed so unreal but time had passed and Hisoka wouldn't make up such lies.

"I paid him no attention and usually kept away from him; he gave me a bad feeling somehow." Hisoka buried his face deeper into Hansuke's chest, "my mother became ill and he was the only one that wouldn't ignore us. We couldn't afford a doctor…" the words were spilling out of Hisoka like alcohol out of a bottle, his eyes were tightly closed, he badly wanted to stop the tears from flowing out, but they wouldn't.

"It's all in the past, it can't hurt you now." Those were the wrong words. That's not what he wanted to hear, he didn't know what he wanted to hear from Hansuke but that wasn't it. He griped Hansuke's shirt, his long fingers clinging to the fabric as he felt himself descend into madness and at the same time become free of dealing with the secrets that were hurting him on his own.

"She became sick and he gave me food since I had been practically starving since she was bed ridden and couldn't cook, well it's not like I couldn't cook either, it was because we had run out of food." Hisoka clung to Hansuke as the words hopelessly spilled from his mouth, "I tried to feed her the best I could, when he gave me the bowl of stew I was so happy because that meant she could finally eat. I rushed to her and asked her to eat it. She asked me if I had had any, I lied and told her I did for the sake of her eating it all, she needed the nourishment more than I did. And I regret it so much; I should have had some too and died with her." Hansuke's heart clenched painfully as he heard Hisoka's last words, he didn't let him continue as he held him tighter and lay down. Maybe taking a small nap would be good for Hisoka.

"You don't mean that…" whispered Hansuke swallowing down a lump that had formed in his throat as he listened to his beloved childhood friend, "I'm sure she wouldn't want you talking in such ways." Hisoka's body shook against his as he cried harder, he didn't hear any of those noises when people cry hard but he could feel the cloth on the couch dampening from Hisoka's tears, the way his voice trembled as he spoke crushed Hansuke.

"You don't get it," Hisoka curled up in a ball, "I was supposed to be the one to take care of her and in the end I was the one who caused her death."

"It wasn't your fault she became ill."

"I gave her all the food…" Hisoka felt as if the way his chest was contracting would surely make his heart stop or maybe the pressure would just crush it. At the moment those results sounded very appealing.

"You were trying to help her Hisoka." Hansuke didn't want Hisoka to blame himself for what happened, it wasn't his fault, and he didn't need that guilt making him miserable.

"It wasn't enough for him though, he wasn't content with taking her from me; he wanted more." Hisoka's throat burned as he felt bile rise, he wanted to throw up so badly. He tore himself from Hansuke's hold and rushed to the restroom. He ripped the door open and fell to his knees as he practically hugged the porcelain bowl and emptied out his insides into it. It burned and it felt disgusting and it made him want to laugh as he bitterly thought about how now he physically matched how he felt emotionally.

Hansuke rose the moment Hisoka had done so, he had thought the man had wanted to run away. He was slightly surprised when he saw him run to the restroom. He followed Hisoka to the restroom and looked away when the magician fell to his knees.

He was at the doorframe already so he just turned his body and leaned against the wall waiting for Hisoka outside of the restroom, he wanted to give him some space, maybe this was a moment to let him calm down. He didn't like seeing his childhood friend in such state; the poor man was a mess.

_**To be continued…** _


	13. It Doesn't Matter

Hansuke stood in the hallway with his back against the wall as he heard Hisoka retch and cough from time to time, his stomach was churning and he felt as if everything that Hisoka had gone through had been his fault. The guilt was gnawing at his innards and the room felt as if it was spinning, he couldn't imagine how Hisoka might be feeling if he felt this bad.

The sounds of liquids mixing stopped but he still heard Hisoka gagging, his stomach must've been empty by now, his body must have wanted to keep going but there was probably nothing left inside his stomach.

Footsteps resounded as Hisoka's feet pat against the bathroom's tiles. Hisoka walked out the restroom and held on to the doorframe as he turned his body to look at Hansuke who was still leaning against the wall with a miserable expression on his face.

"I wish you hadn't heard that…" stated Hisoka as he held his stomach with the hand that wasn't against the doorframe. Hansuke shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He pushed himself off the wall and stroked Hisoka's hair, "how are you feeling, are you better now?" Hansuke smiled at him, the smile looked sad and didn't have the reassuring effect he was going for based on Hisoka's expression.

"No, I feel like shit and now my mouth smells like gastric acid and half-digested food." Hansuke's face saddened further, it seemed like things we're just getting worse. He shouldn't have started that conversation, sometimes ignorance is bliss and right now this felt like it would have been the best case scenario for him.

"Let's go get you some water." Hisoka walked to the living room still holding his stomach. He looked disastrous, his skin was pale looking and suddenly now he had bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was a light pink.

Hisoka couldn't remember the last time he had been in such emotional distress that he had thrown up.

He hated throwing up so much; his throat would burn as the liquid would rush upwards and the smell was horrible and stung his eyes. The bile along with the stomach acid and the undigested food left a horrible taste in his mouth. He walked to the living room and sat where he had been before he had scandalously pushed himself to the restroom.

He felt utterly pathetic; he didn't know why he was spilling his guts to Hansuke. Part of him wanted to shut up and forget what had happened but part of him also wanted to have someone to show his vulnerable side to and have them not judge him, that someone was Hansuke. God, he hated feeling so weak.

"Here." Hansuke's voice broke through the buzzing of his thoughts; he looked up to see a fake smile plastered in Hansuke's face. That made him slightly happy, he knew that Hansuke must have been dying on the inside just as him but he was willing to make an effort and try to seem strong for him. He knew Hansuke cared but there were so many feelings swarming in his head that he couldn't think clearly in the slightest, he didn't know what the hell he wanted because just as that fake smile plastered in the teal haired man's face made him happy it also pissed him off. He didn't know what the hell his problem was.

"Thank you." Hisoka took the glass of water and brought it to his lips, tilting it and drinking from it. The water tasted disgusting, the flavor that was left in his mouth mixed with the water making it taste awful.

"If you want to stop there with the story, it's alright." Bringing emotional distress to Hisoka was never in Hansuke's plans; if Hisoka wanted to stop he was alright with that.

"No." Hisoka took another sip from the glass of water, "I'll keep going."

"Take your time." Hansuke sat next to Hisoka; he pulled the other against his chest and leaned onto the backrest of the couch, "stop whenever you feel uncomfortable."

"Alright." If that was the case Hisoka would have stopped talking after mentioning Hisa's death, no he would continue because he needed some catharsis after keeping all of this to himself.

"Hm." Hisoka took another sip of water before he leaned forward and placed the glass on top of the coffee table and set himself back against Hansuke's chest, he could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating against his back and the rising and falling of the other's chest; that somehow helped soothe him.

"He tried to rape me." Hisoka had decided to not cry anymore because just like Hansuke had said, it was in the past and it could no longer hurt him.

Hansuke didn't say anything, he just snaked his arms around Hisoka's stomach and hugged him. What was he supposed to say? Something along the lines of 'that's terrible' or 'I'm sorry I wasn't there'? That was obvious but he knew that Hisoka didn't want to hear that. The magician probably just needed someone he could trust with his secrets.

"I was so scared, he was twice my size after all." Hisoka's nose stung as well as his eyes but he refrained from spilling any tears, "I was frozen and didn't know what to do." The memory of the shabby brown haired man angered him.

"After my mom had left me, I no longer had anyone to take care of me." flashes of burgundy hair swaying in the wind and happy golden eyes hit Hisoka, "he said he was sorry from my loss and that since I no longer had anywhere to go that he'd take me in." Hisoka bitterly smiled.

"And like an idiotic moth I ran to the flame." He had been such an imbecile, how could he have thought anyone would be kind enough to just take him in? It was preposterous and stupid to think such way, "I stayed with him for a week and was in charge of doing chores because 'I had to earn my keeping' and I was alright with that, but then he decided that I was stupid and that he could try to take advantage of me." he could remember the sick fuck trying to sneak into his room and into his bed.

"That night was the only night he tucked me in and before he left he left the door open, I thought it was slightly suspicious but paid no mind to it." He could feel the calloused fingers run from his jaw down to his neck all over again, it was a truly disgusting feeling, "he sneaked into my room and since the door was open I didn't hear the door creak or any noises that could alert me of his entrance. I only woke up slightly when I felt his fingers run from my jaw down to my neck, and then he tried to sneak his hand from inside my blankets up my shirt. When I felt his calloused hand against my skin I rose up confused."

"I looked at his quizzically and asked him what he was doing; he smiled at me and said that he was just taking payment from me for staying at his house."

"I looked at him as if he was stupid, what more payment did he want? He had been the one to give me chores to earn my keep." His raspy voice resounded in Hisoka's ears, 'Oh, come on; don't look at me like that. That makes me feel like you're looking down on me, smile for me.'

"I didn't know what he was doing but his hand never left my stomach; I was fed up with the feeling so I tried to remove it. He looked angered but I wasn't really scared, if anything I was annoyed by his presence." His burning green eyes were looking at Hisoka, 'what do you think you're doing? Did I say you could move my hand or refuse my touch?'

"He threatened me before he just pulled the sheets away and yanked my shirt off; that's when I felt panic rising and fear starting to consume me." he could feel the cold air hit his chest again, he had to calm down and remind himself that it wasn't happening, that they were just really bad memories.

"It was a fight or flight moment and I saw that he was bigger than me so I chose to run instead of taking him on." Hisoka felt the breeze against his chest as he remembered running through the room and into a small hallway leading to the living room and then the entrance where he could be free.

"I just ran for the sake of getting away from him, I didn't even know where I was going but I knew I wanted him as far away from me as possible."

"I made it to the living room before he grabbed me by the top of my pants and I fell when I lost momentum. I tried crawling away or getting up to run but before I could do that he flipped me over and was soon over me." Hansuke became angry when he heard that, his embrace tightened around Hisoka and he clenched his teeth. He wanted to rip that guy's fucking throat out.

"I desperately tried to get him off me but I wasn't strong enough, he pulled my pants down to my ankles and honestly I thought that he was going to have his way with me and I was going to die without anyone ever knowing." Hansuke's stomach churned and he felt a knot forming on his throat, slowly suffocating him.

"But then, I saw the chord of a lamp by my head, and as he gripped my underwear I grabbed the chord and pulled on it making the lamp fall. The light bulbs shattered but I didn't care, I grabbed the lamp and broke it over his head before I got up and pulled up my pants and started running like there was no tomorrow."

The more Hisoka spoke the shakier his voice got and the harder it was for him to breathe. His nose was becoming stuffy and it appeared that no matter how much he wanted them to, the tears wouldn't stop any time soon; he felt utterly pathetic. Tears started to fall once again and dampened the collar of his shirt.

"Without really planning to, I ended up at the stream where we used to fish and I climbed a tree hoping to find refuge from that man." Hisoka could feel the cold biting at his torso and making his hands and bare feet numb all over again. It felt truly terrifying how vividly he could recall such scenario; he wanted it to be over just as he had wished for that night.

"I was so scared I didn't sleep that night, I was just waiting for him to find me. When I saw that he wasn't coming to get me I finally left the tree and headed home, I grabbed a new pair of clothes and the cards my mother gave me for my birthday and left. I really wished I could have brought more things with me but I didn't have anywhere to carry them with me."

_**To be continued!** _


	14. Impulse

Hisoka moved and shifted on the couch, he leaned forward to grab the glass of water and take a sip before he moved back, only this this time after placing the glass back on the coffee table he decided to lay down his head on Hansuke's lap and close his eyes. Even if his eyes were closed the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't understand why there were so many, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried like this any time recently, so why were so many coming out?

"After that incident I decided to no longer trust any adults, there was no way I would go through something like that again." he remembered the weird looks people gave him as he wondered around from town to town by himself. He never figured out if it was because of how malnourished he looked or because of how shabby his clothes looked.

"I wondered from town to town looking for ways to stay alive, it was horrible having people looking down on me without them knowing anything about me and judging me with their cold stares." It was just plain bad to see how the adults – who were supposed to know better – would give him disapproving dirty looks and wouldn't offer help.

"I tried getting a job or finding a way to sustain myself but I couldn't keep a job for too long or they wouldn't hire me because they would say that they didn't want inexperienced workers. Wherever I went they could come up with any excuse for why they didn't want me." Hansuke patted Hisoka's head reassuringly; the man had finally stopped crying so it seemed that the most traumatizing part of his story was over.

"In the end I gave up and took up stealing." What Hisoka had said didn't surprise Hansuke, honestly of he had been in his situation and things had been that hard he would have done the same thing. The world is a ruthless place and sometimes we just have to do what it takes to survive.

"I survived like that for some time, I would steal from places selling food to eat and some clothing stores so I could be decent looking. I lived in a scruffy abandoned house, it wasn't the best but it only leaked in certain areas when it rained and there were only a few places where the wind or animals could get in through." The conditions Hisoka was living in sounded deplorable to Hansuke, never would have he imagined that that was what Hisoka had gone through when he met him again.

"I was fine living like that, you know? But I was young and at the time I was living alone so I could only rely on myself. So, one day a new shop moved into town. It seemed it was a big store based on how there were many workers building it and the materials they were using to build it. After they finished the construction it became one of the most popular stores in the small town, I decided to stay away from it and not steal from it because I knew that if I got caught something bad would happen to me." and he had been right on that feeling, if only he hadn't been stupid…

"I guess it was because I knew it was dangerous that I decided I would take a risk and steal from that store. I heard they sold the best meat in town, so that's what I decided to steal. I was hungry and I hadn't had meat in a while so it seemed very convenient." Hisoka could feel the cold meat in his hands; the cold plastic was digging into his palms as he nervously gripped it.

"I remember how one of the employs looked at me suspiciously, and I should have probably left right then and there; I mean it was a pretty obvious red flag but I was a brat so my pride was wounded. I decided I would steal the most expensive meat." Hansuke shook his head, Hisoka's pride seemed would get him in really big problems.

"And just like I thought it would, it bit me right in the ass. I thought the employer was stupid so I shoved the packet of meat into my shirt after hesitating for a second. I tried casually walking out but the man stopped me." Hisoka could remember the icy look in the man's hazel eyes as he was being looked down on, 'say kid, you're not going to buy anything?' Hisoka didn't say anything; he just shook his head and tried to walk around the man. 'What, cat got your tongue or something?' the man pushed on Hisoka's chest and Hisoka cringed when he heard the sound the plastic made under the pressure of the man's palm. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved closer to Hisoka, 'what you got in there?' Hisoka tried to leave again but the man grabbed him by the shoulder, 'lift up your shirt for me would ya? I can't have people walking out with merchandise if they're not going to pay.'

"He wanted to check under my shirt but I refused to let him and in impulse I took off running without any warning. The man shouted at me to stop but I just kept running. I heard him say something but didn't pay attention." The man had shouted at another employee to watch the store for him, "I thought I had lost him but when I stopped running I heard his heavy footsteps behind me and when I turned to look he punched me in the face." Hisoka could hear the pavement hitting him in the head all over again, the crazed look in the man's eyes and that sadistic smile was another thing that was engraved in his mind.

"He ripped the meat out from under my shirt, I don't remember if the plastic cut me or not but I'm almost sure it did. He beat me black and blue and then left." Hisoka could still remember the dull thuds his ribs produced against the man's boots, 'let this be a lesson kid, don't ever steal from this store again, you're lucky I didn't call the authorities.' The man kicked him one last time before he walked away from Hisoka holding the meat tightly.

It was truly a bittersweet memory; he hated feeling weaker than that pitiful man but it taught him a lesson about life. It was all about luck apparently and his decisions, if he had chosen another day or had come back another time when it was someone else's shift he wouldn't have gotten beaten up and he would have been able to steal the meat without any problems.

"I left the town that night, I was sure I couldn't go back living in that town without the other stores knowing I was the one stealing from them. I can't remember for how long I had walked before I passed out in the side of a street. I remember everything was a blur and someone was talking to me. They picked me up and took me with them." The cold floor was pressing against Hisoka's face and voices resounded around him, 'Is he dead?' asked a voice and Hisoka would've chuckled if he had been completely lucid. 'Try poking him.' another voice talked and it seemed there was more than one person there, Hisoka tried opening his eyes but everything seemed blurry and they wouldn't stay open for too long. 'Boy, can you speak?' asked the same voice again.

'Hisoka...' Was the last thing he had answered before everything went black and he lost consciousness, it must have been faith that he had run into him.

"I can't say I remember exactly what had happened but when I came to I was surrounded by people and the friendliest of them was a bearded old man." Hisoka could remember all the curious and even some displeased eyes that were looking at him, "it turns out the man was the leader of a performing troop that happened to pass by that day as they were traveling to Gas Glam Land, when they passed by they saw me laying on the ground unconscious and decided to stop. I guess the old man became worried and decided to help me."

"That sounds like a definite improvement of your situation." Hansuke closed his eyes and rested his head on the backrest.

"Sure..." there was no way Hisoka would forget what had happened during that time he had spent with the performing troop. "Anyhow the man's name was Moritonio and he took me under his wing, some were against the idea but I'm glad he didn't throw me back into the streets just because some of the members didn't trust me."

_**To be continued!** _


	15. Chipmunk

"It was awkward living with them but I was living in much better conditions that I had been before." Hisoka remembered sleeping in a fluffy bed, he had it all to himself, "There was a girl my age named Abaki." Hansuke didn't know why Hisoka was mentioning the girl, maybe she was Hisoka's first girlfriend or something. Many things could have happened while they were separated and he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"So was she your first girlfriend or something~?" Hansuke ruffled Hisoka's hair teasingly. Hisoka looked up to him before a smirked grazed his face.

"Why do you ask, are you jealous or something~?" Hisoka's eyed Hansuke teasingly and younger just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not… who knows…" Hansuke leaned down near Hisoka's face. Hisoka had the wonderful thought that Hansuke might kiss him but soon his fantasy was crushed as Hansuke covered Hisoka's face with his hand, "can you continue with the story now?"

Hisoka should've known Hansuke wouldn't kiss him out of the blue – or even let him get out of the story telling. He had mentioned Abaki specifically to see Hansuke's reaction but the teal-haired hunter hadn't reacted at all which was no fun.

"Right, as I was saying, there was a girl named Abaki and since I showed up with nothing but what I had on me… they practically made her share her clothes with me..."

"Pffffttttt hahahahahahahaha! That's fucking funny! Hahahahahaha!" Hansuke doubled over and almost hit his head against Hisoka's as he laughed, "I bet she was pissed!" Hansuke wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye.

"Very funny…" Hisoka rolled his eyes at Hansuke's childish display.

"Shit, I wish I had pictures so I could do 'who wore it better' between you and her! Hahahahaha!" Hansuke was laughing like an idiot and Hisoka couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Stop being so jealous, I promise I like you more than I like her." Hansuke shut up and stopped laughing. He had no idea why that stupid small comment made his heart do small flips. He tried to quickly get the spotlight off of himself.

"Then what happened." Hisoka was a bit disappointed from not receiving any reaction, again…

"So now you shut up…" Hansuke pulled on Hisoka's cheeks.

"Don't be rude~." He was wearing that passive-aggressive smile again. Hisoka flicked Hansuke in the forehead making the teal haired hunter let go.

"Then stop making fun of me." Hansuke rubbed the spot on his forehead where Hisoka had flicked him.

"I'll try not to, now go on."

"Fine, now as I was saying," Hisoka lay down once again but this time he leaned against the couch's armrest and placed his feet on Hansuke's lap, "she was about my age and was the one I felt I could talk the easiest to. For the most part I spent most of my time observing the performing troop." Hisoka remembered just hanging around and watching them practice and do chores. It was boring but he learned the people's behavior and thought up of ways they could be useful to him. None were really useful to him but the one person who called his attention was Moritonio.

"So did you like her or not?" Hansuke wanted to know what made her so important that Hisoka had mentioned her specifically. He had to admit I called his attention… was she actually special or not? He had to admit he was a tad bit jealous that she got to spend time with Hisoka wile he didn't.

"No not really," Hisoka couldn't care less about her, she was nothing special, "I only like special people, she was too common and honestly her attitude towards me could've been a lot better." Hansuke's heart once again was doing little flips and he couldn't help but to let a smile creep up on his face, but before Hisoka could notice it he covered it up with a smirk,

"What was she rude to you or something?" teased Hansuke and Hisoka kicked him.

"Yes she was rude to me and she was quite petty and annoying; all the bad qualities I dislike in women." That was him wording it as politely as he could, there were plenty of ways the could've said it.

"What, she wasn't pretty enough for you to overlook her bad qualities?" Hansuke batted his eyelashes at Hisoka and Hisoka looked at him unimpressed.

"Stop acting so jealous, I didn't kiss her or get her cooties, ok?" Hansuke crossed his arms and leaned against the couch's backrest.

"Stop saying I'm jealous, because I'm not." A small blush was creeping up on Hansuke's cheeks but he tried his hardest to will it away.

"If I didn't know better I would say I was just kidding around but you are jealous, if you weren't you wouldn't have asked a second time about her." Hisoka loved pressing Hansuke's buttons and seeing how far he could push the younger before he would snap and become pissed.

"Shut up before I fuck you up with my Nen." It looks like it hadn't taken that long this time and he had actually hit a nerve. Interesting, he wanted to see how far he could take this.

"You're too much of a chicken to hurt me. Don't forget the tantrum you threw the last time when you almost 'melted my face off' – you looked so scared back then. If I didn't know better I might even say you're  _in love_ with me." Hisoka was messing with Hansuke but there was truth in his words. He didn't think too much into it, he was just having fun.

"You fucking wish," Hansuke pushed Hisoka's feet off his lap and moved closer to the magician who was still acting like nothing was going on and as if his taunting wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"And what if I did, huh?" now Hisoka rose and leaned closer to the contract hunter, "what would you say then?" Hisoka glared as a wicked smirk split his face. He practically snarled the threat as his face became too close to Hansuke's. Hansuke played along giving into the magician's game.

"I would say, 'Kiss me Hisoka! Kiss me like you've never kissed a man before!'" Hansuke dipped back and placed an arm over his eyes as he swooned. Hisoka's eyes widened a fraction and he felt the sudden urge to make Hansuke eat his words or shut him up with a rough kiss.

He was truly tempted, he knew the contract hunter was just fucking around with him but his body wanted to act and leave all thought behind, he just really wanted to make Hansuke shut up and kiss him back.

Hansuke noticed Hisoka blank for a second so he decided to cut the crap for the magicians sake, "or something like that." With that said Hansuke just fell back onto the couch deeming their short game over.

"…" Hisoka disappointedly decided to follow suit and dropped back to his original position on the couch only this time he placed an arm over both his eyes, "Now back to my story."

"Start over, this time from when you woke up after getting picked up by the performing troop." Hansuke got up and walked to his kitchen, he picked up a jar filled with candies and brought it back with him as he walked back to the living room. He placed it on the coffee table next to Hisoka's glass of water and reached into the jar to get a cherry flavored lollipop. He tore the wrapper off and went back to lying on the couch before he started to devour said lollipop.

"After Moritonio picked me up he let me stay with the troop – since I had nowhere to go. I had lots of free time and nothing to do so I decided that I would watch their performances and watch them practice. They were talented and I could see the reason they were so famous; I enjoyed the strong man's act and the tight rope. The rest were pretty good as well but the one I loved the most was Moritonio's sky-swimming, I badly wanted to learn how to do it." Hisoka could clearly remember the first time he ever saw Moritonio perform it.

He had tried his best to figure out what his secret was, he strained his eyes as much as possible in search of some sort of wires or mirrors but he couldn't find any. The magic trick was genuine or so he had thought. To his disappointment it seemed it wasn't some simple trick, it was a complete mystery of its own. He couldn't solve the conundrum at all. It seemed somewhat obvious he wouldn't find the secret to the sky-swimming so easily; the owner was an enigma himself after all.

"I think I might have been a bit obsessed with finding the trick to his magic back then; I remember observing him as much as possible to find the logic in his sky-swimming, I mean, every trick has its secret and all I had to do was figure out what that secret was." Hisoka remembered the frustrating feeling of not knowing what his secret was, "the more I saw it, the more ideas I had about how it was done but the more I thought about it, the more I realized how stupid my reasoning was; in the end I just gave up and accepted that I would never know how sky-swimming was done." Hansuke wanted to chuckle, Hisoka was a really stubborn person, seeing that he had given up on something meant that it was something impossible to accomplish by a normal human.

"Did you ever figure out how he did it?" asked Hansuke curious about what might have happened in the end, he was sure Hisoka would have figured out eventually.

"If I told you I would be spoiling the ending." Hisoka smirked when he saw Hansuke make a face.

"Come on, it'll still be entertaining even if you tell me the ending of the story." Hisoka placed his index finger against his chin while humming. He pretended to give some thought to Hansuke's attempt at persuasion as he tapped his finger against his chin. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Hansuke's pleading eyes.

"Nope~." Was Hisoka's simple answer and Hansuke pouted.

"Why not?" Hansuke demanded an answer while pouting and Hisoka couldn't help to lightly chuckle.

"You're as far as possible from intimidating as a person eating nachos trying to look sexy – it can't be done; the way you puff up your cheeks makes you look like an angry chipmunk." Hansuke became red in the face and kicked Hisoka. He did not look like an angry chipmunk!

"Just continue the damn story then!" Hansuke crossed his arms over his chest as he proceeded to suck harder on the lollipop in an attempt to busy himself, ""you look like a chipmunk", no you look like a fucking chipmunk." Hansuke mocked Hisoka's voice as he mumbled mimics of what the magician had said earlier.

"You're terrible at impressions," Hansuke kicked him again and Hisoka chuckled, "and I don't sound like that~…" Hansuke was about to kick Hisoka again but before he could harm the magician, the neon-pink haired man had already kicked him instead.

"Blah, blah, blah, chipmunks and nachos, blah…" Hisoka made an unimpressed face at Hansuke's childish behavior.

"I'll shove that candy down your throat if you don't let me continue with the story." Threatened Hisoka watching Hansuke's reaction. The contract hunter's eyes widened a fraction before he glared at the magician and decided to shut up.

"Now, as I was saying about some of the troupe members not wanting me in the troupe…"

_**To be continued…** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've liked this please leave a comment, follow the story and hit that Kudos button. Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
